My YuGiOh and Gx Episodes Season 2
by StarSwirl05
Summary: Season 2 of My Yu-Gi-Oh and Gx Episodes.
1. Chazz's New Deck Part 1

Chazz's New Deck (1)

*At the Obelisk Dorm...*

"The next time I duel that slacker, I'll take him down," said Chazz. I will avenge you, Jaden Yuki! He won't stand a chance against my Armed Dragon deck! *Chazz laughs* *Meanwhile at the Slifer Dorm...*

"Another sweet morning, eh Sy?" asked Jaden.

"Could ya keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," asked Chumley. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Open up, slacker!" said Chazz.

"It's Chazz," said Jaden. Jaden opens the door.

"I want a rematch with you," said Chazz.

"Sure, why not," said Jaden.

"Let's duel in the forest tonight," said Chazz.

"Near the abandoned dorm?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah, that's it," said Chazz. You better be there, slacker! *Chazz walks away* *Later that evening...*

"Alright, slacker, let's get on with this duel!" said Chazz. I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Alright, get your game on," said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode. Sparkman, destroy his Armed Dragon! *Armed Dragon is destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 7400*

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Armed Dragon LV3 from my Graveyard," said Chazz. By my card's effect, Armed Dragon is placed in Attack Mode.

"I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn," said Jaden. (3)

"I activate my Armed Dragon's ability," said Chazz. Since it's my Standby Phase, I get to tribute him for a new Monster. I tribute my Monster for Armed Dragon LV5 (2400) in Attack Mode! *Call of the Haunted is destroyed by its effect* Next, I use his ability. By discarding a Monster card from my hand, I get to destroy an opponent's Monster with an ATK less than or equal to the discarded Monster. I discard Despair from the Dark to destroy Sparkman! *Sparkman is destroyed* Armed Dragon LV7, attack directly!

"I activate A Hero Emerges!" said Jaden. Now you select 1 card in my hand and if you select a Monster, it gets summoned to my side of the field.

"I choose the far right!" said Chazz.

"This one?" asked Jaden. All right, if you say so. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode!

"Armed Dragon LV5, destroy Clayman!" said Chazz. *Clayman is destroyed*

"You just activated my other Trap Card, Hero Signal!" said Jaden. Since 1 of My Monsters was destroyed in battle, I get to summon a 4-star Elemental Hero from my hand or from my deck and I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (800) in Defense Mode!

"Whatever," said Chazz. My Armed Dragon's second effect now activates. By sending him to the Graveyard, I get to summon Armed Dragon LV7 (2800) in Attack Mode! I end my turn. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing Avian and Burstinatrix on my field for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode! Next, I play Skyscraper, giving an attacking Elemental Hero on my side of the field 1000 ATK points if he has less ATK points than the attacked Monster. Flame Wingman, attack!

**To be continued...**


	2. Chazz's New Deck Part 2

Chazz's New Deck (2)

Previously...

"Armed Dragon LV5, destroy Clayman!" said Chazz. *Clayman is destroyed*

"You just activated my other Trap Card, Hero Signal!" said Jaden. Since 1 of My Monsters was destroyed in battle, I get to summon a 4-star Elemental Hero from my hand or from my deck and I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (800) in Defense Mode!

"Whatever," said Chazz. My Armed Dragon's second effect now activates. By sending him to the Graveyard, I get to summon Armed Dragon LV7 (2800) in Attack Mode! I end my turn. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing Avian and Burstinatrix on my field for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode! Next, I play Skyscraper, giving an attacking Elemental Hero on my side of the field 1000 ATK points if the attacked Monster has more ATK points than the attacked Monster. Flame Wingman, attack! *Flame Wingman's ATK rises to 3100 and Armed Dragon LV7 is destroyed, reducing Chazz's LPs to 6700* Don't forget about his super power, you take damage equal to your Monster's ATK points! *Chazz's LPs drop to 3900* I end my turn at that. (0)

"I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Chazz. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow from my hand to summon Ojama King (3000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0) His ability activates, preventing you from using the first, middle and last card Zones.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Then, I activate Fusion Recovery, letting me return Polymerization and an Elemental Hero used for Fusion Summon back to my hand and the Monster I chose is Avian. That ends my turn. (3)

"My move, slacker!" said Chazz. I activate Graceful Charity. Now I draw 3 cards then discard 2. That ends my turn. (1)

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive," said Jaden. With it, I can return a Warrior-Type Monster back to my hand from my Graveyard and I choose Sparkman! Next I summon Sparkman in Attack Mode! Then, I play Polymerization, tributing on the field, Sparkman and Flame Wingman, to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode! Thanks to his super power, he gains 300 ATK points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard and there are 4, giving him 1200 ATK points! *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 3700* As you know, he also inflicts the ATK as damage to the controller of the Monster. Shining Flare Wingman, destroy Ojama King! *Ojama King is destroyed*

"Too bad my Monster had no ATK points," said Chazz.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (2)

"I play _Ojamandala_," said Chazz. By paying 1000 LPs, I get to return the 3 Ojama cards back to my side of the field. *Chazz's LPs drop to 2900* Rise, Ojama Yellow (1000), Ojama Green (1000), and Ojama Black (1000) all in Defense Mode! Next, I play Ojama Delta Hurricane!. This card lets me destroy all cards on your side of the field if Ojama Black, Green and Yellow exist on my field, which they do. Say goodbye to your Skyscraper, and Shining Flare Wingman, Jaden! *Shining Flare Wingman and Skyscraper are destroyed* Beat that, Jaden. I end my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Wildheart, destroy Ojama Green! *Ojama Green is destroyed* It's your move, Chazz. (3)

"Yeah, whatever," said Chazz. I play Level Modulation, letting you draw 2 cards, but letting me Special Summon any LV Monster in my Graveyard back to my side of the field, ignoring summoning requirements and I choose Armed Dragon LV7 in Attack Mode! The Monster Special Summoned by this card cannot attack or use its ability this turn. That ends my turn. (0)

"Alright," said Jaden drawing his card. I play Metamorphosis. By tributing a Monster on my field, I get to summon a Fusion Monster with an equal star level from my Fusion Deck. Get ready!

**To be continued...**


	3. Chazz's New Deck Part 3

Chazz's New Deck (3)

Previously...

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Wildheart, destroy Ojama Green! *Ojama Green is destroyed* It's your move, Chazz. (3)

"Yeah, whatever," said Chazz. I play Level Modulation, letting you draw 2 cards, but letting me Special Summon any LV Monster in my Graveyard back to my side of the field, ignoring summoning requirements and I choose Armed Dragon LV7 in Attack Mode! The Monster Special Summoned by this card cannot attack or use its ability this turn. That ends my turn. (0)

"Alright," said Jaden drawing his card. I play Metamorphosis. By tributing a Monster on my field, I get to summon a Fusion Monster with an equal star level from my Fusion Deck. Get ready! I tribute Wildheart for _Elemental Hero Clayguardman_ (2800) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (2)

"I tribute Armed Dragon LV7 for Armed Dragon LV10 (3000) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Armed Dragon LV10, destroy his Clayguardman! *Clayguardman is destroyed* Go ahead and make your move! (0)

"I play Winged Kuriboh (200) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (1)

"Alright," said Chazz. It's time to activate Armed Dragon LV10's ability. By discarding 1 card, all Monsters on your side of the field go bye-bye! I discard Y-Dragon Head to destroy your Monsters! *Bubbleman and Winged Kuriboh are destroyed* Armed Dragon LV10, attack directly!

"Go ahead 'cause I don't take any damage," said Jaden.

"What are you talking about, slacker?" asked Chazz.

"When Winged Kuriboh's destroyed and sent to my Graveyard, I take no damage," said Jaden.

"Very well," said Chazz. I end my turn. (0)

"I summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. X-Head Cannon, destroy Wroughtweiler! *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"Now his effect activates, and with it, I get to return Polymerization and an Elemental Hero back to my hand," said Jaden.

"LV10 Armed Dragon, attack directly!" said Chazz. (Note: Chazz doesn't always say the Monster's name in order.)

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Jaden. Your attack is cancelled out!

"Lucky move," said Chazz. I end my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I thrown down a face down and end my turn. (2)

"I activate LV10 Armed Dragon's ability," said Chazz. You know what that means. Clayman is destroyed. *Clayman is destroyed* Armed Dragon, attack directly!

"I activate the Trap Card Mirror Force!" said Jaden. Your Monsters in Attack Mode are now destroyed. *Armed Dragon LV10 is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Chazz. (0)

"I summon Dark Catapulter (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (2)

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. X-Head Cannon, destroy Dark Catapulter! *Dark Catapulter is destroyed* Z-Metal Tank, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 6500* You have nothing left, slacker, no cards in play and no hopes of winning this duel! *Chazz laughs*

**To be continued...**


	4. Chazz's New Deck Part 4

Chazz's New Deck (4)

Previously...

"I activate LV10 Armed Dragon's ability," said Chazz. You know what that means. Clayman is destroyed. *Clayman is destroyed* Armed Dragon, attack directly!

"I activate the Trap Card Mirror Force!" said Jaden. Your Monsters in Attack Mode are now destroyed. *Armed Dragon LV10 is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Chazz. (0)

"I summon Dark Catapulter (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (2)

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. X-Head Cannon, destroy Dark Catapulter! *Dark Catapulter is destroyed* Z-Metal Tank, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 6500* You have nothing left, slacker, no cards in play and no hopes of winning this duel! *Chazz laughs* I end my turn. (0)

"I summon Hero Kids (600) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (0)

"X-Head Cannon, destroy Hero Kids!" said Chazz. *Hero Kids is destroyed* Z-Metal Tank, direct attack!

"I activate Super Junior Showdown!" said Jaden. Your attack is negated and the Monster with the lowest ATK strength on your field must attack a Monster on my field with the lowest DEF strength, but I don't have any.

"You may be saving yourself for now, but I'll still take you down," said Chazz. I end my turn. (1)

"I summon another Hero Kids in Defense Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (0)

"Z-Metal Tank, destroy his Hero Kids!" said Chazz.

"I activate Draining Shield!" said Jaden. Now, your attack is neutralized and I gain LPs equal to the attacking Monster's ATK points. That's 1500 for me. *Jaden's LPs rise to 8000*

"X-Head Cannon, destroy Hero Kids!" said Chazz. *Hero Kids is destroyed* Your move, slacker! (2)

"I summon my last Hero Kids in Defense Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Z-Metal Tank, destroy his Hero Kids! *Hero Kids is destroyed* V-Tiger Jet, attack directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 6400* X-Head Cannon, direct attack! *Jaden's LPs drop to 4600* That ends my turn. (2)

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"X-Head Cannon, attack directly!" said Chazz. *Jaden's LPs drop to 2800*

"I activate _Cross Heart_!" said Jaden. Since I just took damage from 1 of your Monsters, I gain control of that Monster, or in this case, X-Head Cannon!

"I end my turn by switching Z-Metal Tank to Defense Mode," said Chazz. (3)

"X-Head Cannon, destroy Z-Metal Tank!" said Jaden. *Z-Metal Tank is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon W-Tiger Catapult (1300) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Next, I remove my Monsters from play to summon VW-Tiger Catapult (2000) in Attack Mode! VW-Tiger Catapult, destroy X-Head Cannon! *X-Head Cannon is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 2600* It's your move, Jaden! (3)

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"VW-Tiger Catapult, attack Jaden directly!" said Chazz. *Jaden's LPs drop to 600* It's your last turn, slacker! Nothing you draw next turn can defeat my VW-Tiger Catapult! *Chazz laughs*

**To be continued...**


	5. Chazz's New Deck Part 5

Chazz's New Deck (5)

Previously...

"I summon W-Tiger Catapult (1300) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Next, I remove my Monsters from play to summon VW-Tiger Catapult (2000) in Attack Mode! VW-Tiger Catapult, destroy X-Head Cannon! *X-Head Cannon is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 2600* It's your move, Jaden! (3)

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"VW-Tiger Catapult, attack Jaden directly!" said Chazz. *Jaden's LPs drop to 600* It's your last turn, slacker! Nothing you draw next turn can defeat my VW-Tiger Catapult! *Chazz laughs*

"Alright, Chazz, here I go!" said Jaden. _Sweet, A Hero Emerges will definitely be what I need to destroy his Tiger Catapult. _I throw down a face down and end my turn. (1)

"You're goin' down, slacker," said Chazz. VW-Tiger Catapult, attack Jaden directly!

"I activate A Hero Emerges," said Jaden. Normally, you choose 1 of the cards in my hand and if the card chosen was a Monster, I'd get to summon it, but I only have 1 card in my hand and it **is** a Monster so I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode! (Note: It turns out that I misspelled his name. He is spelled like this: Bladedge.) *Chazz's LPs drop to 2300*

"I summon Chthonian Soldier (1200) in Attack Mode and end my turn," said Chazz.

"Alright," said Jaden. _If I attack his Chthonian Soldier, I'll lose the duel because of his super power. _I end my turn. (0)

"I summon another Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode and end my turn," said Chazz. (0)

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I play my last Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode and end my turn," said Chazz. (0)

"I activate Hero Halo," said Jaden. With this card out, my Monster cannot be attacked by your Monsters that have 1900 or more ATK points. That ends my turn.

"I play Chthonian Alliance, giving my Chthonian Soldier 800 ATK points for each Monster that has Chthonian Soldier for a name except the equipped Monster and I have 2. The middle Chthonian Soldier gets the card. *Chthonian Soldier's ATK rises to 2800* Your move, slacker! (0)

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I tribute my right Chthonian Soldier for Helpoemer (1400) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Chazz. *Chthonian Soldier's ATK drops to 2000*

"Alright," said Jaden. _Helpoemer's super power is that when he's destroyed in battle, I lose a card from my hand at the end of each of my Battle Phases, but this time, I don't have any. _Bladedge, destroy Helpoemer! Helpoemer is destroyed. Since your Monster was in Defense Mode and had less DEF than my Monster's ATK strength, you lose damage equal to the difference. *Chazz's LPs drop to 1100* It's your move and by Helpoemer's effect, I discard my last card to the Graveyard. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Chazz. (0)

"I have to end my turn as well," said Jaden. (1)

"I set another card face down and end my turn," said Chazz. (0)

"I end my turn," said Jaden.

"I summon KA-2 Des Scissors (1000) in Defense Mode," said Chazz. That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Jaden. _I'm sure he wants me to attack his Monster so he can activate 1 of his face down cards. _I end my turn. (2)

"I reveal my face down card, Limiter Removal, doubling the ATK points of every Machine-Type Monsters on my side of the field," said Chazz. *KA-2's ATK rises to 2000* Those Machine Monsters are destroyed at turn's end, but not this time because I tribute Des Scissors for the ultimate Monster!

**To be continued...**


	6. Chazz's New Deck Part 6

Chazz's New Deck (6)

Previously...

"I summon KA-2 Des Scissors (1000) in Defense Mode," said Chazz. That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Jaden. _I'm sure he wants me to attack his Monster so he can activate 1 of his face down cards. _I end my turn. (2)

"I reveal my face down card, Limiter Removal, doubling the ATK points of every Machine-Type Monsters on my side of the field. *KA-2's ATK rises to 2000* Those Machine Monsters are destroyed at turn's end, but not this time because I tribute Des Scissors for the ultimate Monster! Rise Infernal Incinerator (2800) in Attack Mode! I also had to discard my hand with the exception of Infernal Incinerator, to summon him, but I had no cards left. He gains 200 ATK points for each Monster on your field, but he loses 500 ATK points for each other Monster on my field. *Infernal Incinerator's ATK rises to 3000 then drops to 2000*

"Don't forget that Hero Halo is still out, meaning that your Monster cannot attack it as long as it has 1900 or more ATK points," said Jaden.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Chazz. I end my turn. (0)

"I reveal my face down card, Miracle Kids!" said Jaden. For each Hero Kids in my Graveyard, your Infernal Incinerator loses 400 ATK points.

"What, that's a deduction of 1200 ATK points!" said Chazz.

"Exactly," said Jaden. *Infernal Incinerator's ATK drops to 800* Elemental Hero Bladedge, destroy Infernal Incinerator!

"I activate my Trap Card Ojama Trio!" said Chazz. Now, 3 Ojama Tokens (1000 each) are summoned to your side of the field. Since tokens **are** Monsters, Infernal Incinerator's ATK increases, by 600 to be exact! *Infernal Incinerator's ATK rises to 1400, but is still destroyed, reducing Chazz's LPs to 0* This is unbelievable! I've lost to you again!

"That's game!" said Jaden. Nice duel, Chazz.

"I'm outta here," said Chazz. Later, slacker! *Chazz stomps off*

"Oops, the sun's up, I got to get back to my dorm," said Jaden. *Back at the dorm...*

"Hey ya, Jaden," said Syrus.

"Mornin' Sy," said Jaden. Let's get going before we're late. *Outside the academy...*

"So let me get this straight, you want to have a rematch with Jaden because he sent you to the Shadow Realm?" asked Crowler.

"Yes, and I'll make sure he loses," said Titan. (Note: Titan is a shadow duelist Jaden faced earlier in the series.) *Crowler and Titan walk away from each other* Tell him to meet me outside the abandoned dorm.

"Will do, Titan," said Crowler. _This is the perfect chance to get him expelled!_ *Back inside Duel Academy...*

"Anyone seen Alexis?" asked Syrus.

"I haven't seen her all morning," said Bastion.

"Where could she be?" asked Jasmine. (Note: Jasmine is 1 of 2 of Alexis' friends at the Obelisk Dorm.)

"Oh Jaden," said Crowler. Someone wants to see you outside the abandoned dorm after school.

"Sweet, maybe he wants to duel me," said Jaden. Later that day...

"Finally, now that school's out, it's time to see who that person is. *Meanwhile...*

**To be continued...**


	7. Titan's Archfiend Deck Part 1

Titan's Archfiend Deck (1)

Previously...

"So let me get this straight, you want to have a rematch with Jaden because he sent you to the Shadow Realm?" asked Crowler.

"Yes, and I'll make sure he loses," said Titan. (Note: Titan is a shadow duelist Jaden faced earlier in the series.) *Crowler and Titan walk away from each other* Tell him to meet me outside the abandoned dorm.

"Will do, Titan," said Crowler. _This is the perfect chance to get him expelled!_ Back inside Duel Academy...

"Anyone seen Alexis?" asked Syrus.

"I haven't seen her all morning," said Bastion.

"Where could she be?" asked Jasmine. (Note: Jasmine is 1 of 2 of Alexis' friends at the Obelisk Dorm.)

"Oh Jaden," said Crowler. Someone wants to see you outside the abandoned dorm after school.

"Sweet, maybe he wants to duel me," said Jaden. *Later that day...*

"Finally, now that school's out, it's time to see who that person is. *Meanwhile...*

"Prepare for the Shadow Realm!" said Titan. There's no escaping it! I *Jaden and the gang arrive at the site*

"It's Titan," said Jaden.

"Time to duel!" said Titan.

"Bring it!" said Jaden.

"I summon Archfiend Soldier (1900) in Attack Mode," said Titan. Then, I play Pandemonium, negating the cost of Archfiend Monsters. That ends my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. By summoning him with no other cards out, I draw 2 cards Then, I play Bubble Shot, giving Bubbleman 800 ATK points. Bubbleman's ATK rises to 1600. Next, I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Shadowknight Archfiend (2000) in Attack Mode," said Titan. Shadowknight, destroy Bubbleman!

"I activate Hero Barrier!" said Jaden. Since I have an Elemental Hero on my field, your attack is negated.

"Fine," said Titan. Archfiend Soldier, destroy Bubbleman!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Jaden. All Monsters you have in Attack Mode are destroyed! Shadowknight Archfiend and Archfiend Soldier are destroyed.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Titan. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Avian, attack him directly!

"I activate the Trap Card Archfiend's Roar," said Titan. By paying 500 LPs, I get to return 1 Archfiend Monster from my Graveyard back to my side of the field. The Monster summoned by this card's effect is destroyed at turn's end. Titan's LPs drop to 7500. I resurrect Shadowknight Archfiend! Jaden's LPs drop to 7000.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (3) Shadowknight Archfiend is destroyed.

"I summon Desrook Archfiend (1100) in Attack Mode," said Titan. Desrook, attack Bubbleman!

**To be continued...**


	8. Titan's Archfiend Deck Part 2

Titan's Archfiend Deck (2)

Previously...

"I summon Shadowknight Archfiend (2000) in Attack Mode," said Titan. Shadowknight, destroy Bubbleman!

"I activate Hero Barrier!" said Jaden. Since I have an Elemental Hero on my field, your attack is negated.

"Fine," said Titan. Archfiend Soldier, destroy Bubbleman!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Jaden. All Monsters you have in Attack Mode are destroyed! *Shadowknight Archfiend and Archfiend Soldier are destroyed*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Titan. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Avian, attack him directly!

"I activate the Trap Card Archfiend's Roar," said Titan. By paying 500 LPs, I get to return 1 Archfiend Monster from my Graveyard back to my side of the field. The Monster summoned by this card's effect is destroyed at turn's end. *Titan's LPs drop to 7500* I resurrect Shadowknight Archfiend! Jaden's LPs drop to 7000.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (3) *Shadowknight Archfiend is destroyed*

"I summon Desrook Archfiend (1100) in Attack Mode," said Titan. Desrook, attack Bubbleman! *Bubble Shot is destroyed instead*

"When Bubbleman is attacked, I can destroy Bubble Shot to prevent him from being destroyed or me from taking damage," said Jaden. *Bubbleman's ATK drops to 800*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Titan. (2)

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, using Polymerization, I send Sparkman, Avian and Bubbleman to the Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Tempest (2800) in Attack Mode! Tempest, destroy Desrook Archfiend! *Desrook Archfiend is destroyed and Titan's LPs drop to 5800* I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"I play another Shadowknight Archfiend in Attack Mode," said Titan. Next, I play the Spell Card Falling Down, allowing me to take control of your Tempest and inflict 800 points of damage to you during your Standby Phases as long as I have an Archfiend Monster on my field. Shadowknight, attack directly! *Jaden's LPs only drop to 6000* Shadowknight Archfiend's drawback is that you only take half the damage he inflicts. Tempest, attack directly!

"I activate Negate Attack, negating all of your attacks this turn," said Jaden.

"Fine, I end my turn," said Titan. (1)

"Alright," said Jaden drawing his card.

"You now lose 800 LPs by my Falling Down card's effect," said Titan. *Jaden's LPs drop to 5200*

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend (900) in Attack Mode," said Titan. Tempest, attack directly!

"Now I activate _Mirror Gate_!" said Jaden. Your Tempest and Infernalqueen switch places and the battle continues normally.

"I activate Infernalqueen's ability," said Titan. I roll 1 die and if the result is 2 or 5, your Mirror Gate is negated. *Titan tosses the die* It's a 5, so much for Mirror Gate. *Mirror Gate is negated* Tempest, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 2400* Infernalqueen, direct attack! *Jaden's LPs drop to 1500* Soon, the shadows will devour you! There's no escape from the Shadow Realm!

**To be continued...**


	9. Titan's Archfiend Deck Part 3

Titan's Archfiend Deck (3)

Previously...

"I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend (900) in Attack Mode," said Titan. Tempest, attack directly!

"Now I activate _Mirror Gate_!" said Jaden. Your Tempest and Infernalqueen switch places and the battle continues normally.

"I activate Infernalqueen's ability," said Titan. I roll 1 die and if the result is 2 or 5, your Mirror Gate is negated. *Titan tosses the die* It's a 5, so much for Mirror Gate. *Mirror Gate is negated* Tempest, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 2400* Infernalqueen, direct attack! *Jaden's LPs drop to 1500* Soon, the shadows will devour you! There's no escape from the Shadow Realm! It's your turn! (2)

"I draw," said Jaden.

"Now, thanks to Infernalqueen's other ability, any Archfiend I desire gains 1000 ATK points during our Standby Phases and the Monster I choose is Infernalqueen Archfiend! *Infernalqueen's ATK rises to 1900*

"First, by your card's effect, I lose 800 points," said Jaden. Your Monster also gains 1000 ATK points by its effect. *Jaden's LPs drop to 700 and Infernal Queen's ATK rises to 2900* Next, I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me draw 2 cards. Then, I play De-Fusion, returning Tempest to my Fusion Deck and Special Summoning Bubbleman Avian and Sparkman back to my field. *Falling Down is destroyed* Next, I tribute Bubbleman and Avian for Elemental Hero Bladedge (1800) in Defense Mode. Then, I switch Sparkman to Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"My turn," said Titan. *Infernalqueen's ATK rises to 3900*

"This is so not good," said Chumley. Infernalqueen's the strongest Monster out right now with 3900 ATK points!

"Infernalqueen, destroy his Sparkman!" said Titan. *Sparkman is destroyed* There's nothing left for you to do except give in to the shadows! I end my turn. (3)

"I don't think so," said Jaden. As long as I have LPs, I'm not givin' up! I draw! *Infernalqueen's ATK rises to 4900* I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Titan. *Infernalqueen's ATK rises to 5900* Infernalqueen, destroy Bladedge!

"I activate the Trap Card _Edge Hammer_!" said Jaden. I get to select 1 Monster on the field and destroy it and the controller takes damage equal to the ATK of that Monster but first, I must tribute Bladedge. I tribute Bladedge, therefore, your Infernalqueen is now destroyed and you lose 5900 points of damage!

"Not unless I roll a 2 or 5," said Titan. I activate Infernalqueen's ability once again. What, it can be a 3? *Infernalqueen is destroyed and Titan's LPs drop to 0*

"That's game!" said Jaden.

"That was a close one," said Syrus.

"Noooooo!" said Titan as he slips into the shadows. *Elsewhere in Battle City…*

"I may have lost to Yami, but I won't lose against Seto Kaiba," said Dimitri. My deck has been copied perfectly, including his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. *Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corp Headquarters...*

"Seto, it appears, you have e-mail," said Mokuba.

"From whom?" asked Kaiba.

"I don't know, it just says anonymous," said Mokuba.

"Just show me the e-mail," said Kaiba. *The e-mail appears on screen* I'll find this person!

**To be continued...**


	10. Dimitri's Kaiba Deck Part 1

Dimitri's Kaiba Deck (1)

Previously...

"My draw," said Titan. *Infernalqueen's ATK rises to 5900* Infernalqueen, destroy Bladedge!

"I activate the Trap Card _Edge Hammer_!" said Jaden. I get to select 1 Monster on the field and destroy it and the controller takes damage equal to the ATK of that Monster but first, I must tribute Bladedge. I tribute Bladedge, therefore, your Infernalqueen is now destroyed and you lose 5900 points of damage!

"Not unless I roll a 2 or 5," said Titan. I activate Infernalqueen's ability once again. What, it can be, a 3? *Infernalqueen is destroyed and Titan's LPs drop to 0*

"That's game!" said Jaden.

"That was a close one," said Syrus.

"Noooooo!" said Titan as he slips into the shadows. *Elsewhere in Battle City...*

"I may have lost to Yami, but I won't lose against Seto Kaiba," said Dimitri. My deck has been copied perfectly, including his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. *Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corp Headquarters...*

"Seto, it appears, you have e-mail," said Mokuba.

"From whom?" asked Kaiba.

"I don't know, it just says anonymous," said Mokuba.

"Just show me the e-mail," said Kaiba. *The e-mail appears on screen* I'll find this person! Let's go, Mokuba. *3 hours later...*

"So, you found me," said Dimitri.

"Let's get this duel over with!" said Kaiba. I have a company to run.

"You mean **I** have a company to run," said Dimitri.

"Who are you?" asked Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba," said Dimitri.

"Yeah right, you're nothing but an imposter!" said Kaiba.

"If I wasn't Seto Kaiba, would I have these?" asked Dimitri.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" said Kaiba. Those are fakes, there are only 3 in the world and I have them all.

"Apparently you don't," said Dimitri.

"Let's duel!" said Kaiba. I'll start. I summon La Jin the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Lord of D. (1200) in Attack Mode," said Dimitri. As long as he stays on the field, all Dragons cannot be designated as a target by Spell, Trap or Monster effects. Then, I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon, letting me summon up to 2 Dragon-Type Monsters from my hand and I summon 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000 each) in Attack Mode! Blue-Eyes 1, destroy La Jin! *La Jin is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 6800* Second Blue-Eyes, attack directly!

"I activate Shrink!" said Kaiba. Your Monster loses half its strength. *Blue-Eyes 2's ATK drops to 1500 and Kaiba's LPs drop to 5300*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Dimitri. (1) *Blue-Eyes 2's ATK returns to 3000*

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Vorse Raider, attack! Destroy Lord of D.!

**To be continued...**


	11. Dimitri's Kaiba Deck Part 2

Dimitri's Kaiba Deck (2)

Previously...

"I summon Lord of D. (1200) in Attack Mode," said Dimitri. As long as he stays on the field, all Dragons cannot be designated as a target by Spell, Trap or Monster effects. Then, I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon, letting me summon up to 2 Dragon-Type Monsters from my hand and I summon 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000 each) in Attack Mode! Blue-Eyes 1, destroy La Jin! *La Jin is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 6800* Second Blue-Eyes, attack directly!

"I activate Shrink!" said Kaiba. Your Monster loses half its strength. *Blue-Eyes 2's ATK drops to 1500 and Kaiba's LPs drop to 5300*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Dimitri. (1) *Blue-Eyes 2's ATK returns to 3000*

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Vorse Raider, attack! Destroy Lord of D.!

"I activate Ring of Destruction to destroy Vorse Raider!" said Dimitri. Your monster is destroyed and we take damage equal to his ATK strength! *Vorse Raider is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 3400 while Dimitri's LPs drop to 6100*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (1)

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700) in Attack Mode," said Dimitri. Kaiser Sea Horse, direct attack!

"I activate Shadow Spell, reducing Kaiser's ATK by 700 and preventing its battle position from being changed," said Kaiba. *Kaiser Sea Horse's ATK drops to 1000*

"Blue-Eyes 1, attack directly!" said Dimitri.

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Kaiba. All of your attacks are now negated!

"I end my turn," said Dimitri. (1)

"I play Soul Exchange, tributing your Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode!" said Kaiba. Since Blue-Eyes is Light attribute, Kaiser is treated as 2 tributes. *Shadow Spell is destroyed* While I cannot attack this turn, I can still play other cards, like Snatch Steal, letting me take control of any Monster you control and I choose Blue-Eyes #1! You gain 1000 LPs during your Standby Phase. That ends my turn. (0)

"My turn," said Dimitri. *Dimitri's LPs rise to 7100* I play Heavy Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. *Snatch Steal is destroyed and Blue-Eyes returns to Dimitri's field* I end my turn. (1)

"You amateur!" said Kaiba. You had the chance to wipe me out, but you didn't! How pathetic! I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Dimitri. I play Polymerization, tributing my 2 Blue-Eyes on my field and the one in my hand for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode. Ultimate Dragon, destroy his face down Monster! *The face down Man-Eater Bug (600) is destroyed*

"You've triggered Man-Eater's effect," said Kaiba. Now your Monster is destroyed! *Ultimate Dragon is destroyed* Oh well, there goes your Ultimate Dragon.

"I end my turn," said Dimitri. (0)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Ultimate Dragon, direct attack! *Dimitri's LPs drop to 2600* One more attack and this duel's over! That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Elkibyo Drakmord, preventing the equipped Monster from attacking and destroys the Monster on my second Standby Phase. Ultimate Dragon will fall soon!

**To be continued...**


	12. Dimitri's Kaiba Deck Part 3

Dimitri's Kaiba Deck (3)

Previously...

"I draw," said Dimitri. I play Polymerization, tributing my 2 Blue-Eyes on my field and the one in my hand for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode. Ultimate Dragon, destroy his face down Monster! *The face down Man-Eater Bug (600) is destroyed*

"You've triggered Man-Eater's effect," said Kaiba. Now your Monster is destroyed! *Ultimate Dragon is destroyed* Oh well, there goes your Ultimate Dragon.

"I end my turn," said Dimitri. (0)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Ultimate Dragon, direct attack! *Dimitri's LPs drop to 2600* One more attack and this duel's over! That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Elkibyo Drakmord, preventing the equipped Monster from attacking and destroys the Monster on my second Standby Phase. Ultimate Dragon will fall soon! I end my turn.

"My move," said Kaiba. I summon Saggi the Dark Clown (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0) _Once I draw Crush Card, I will completely destroy every Monster in his hand and deck with 1500 ATK points or more._

"Only 1 turn left before your dragon's demise," said Dimitri. I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"My turn," said Kaiba. _I drew Crush Card!_ I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Dimitri. *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is destroyed by Drakmord's effect and Elkibyo returns to his hand* I forgot to mention that after my second Standby Phase, my Elkibyo Drakmord returns to my hand. I summon Battle Ox(1700) in Attack Mode. Battle Ox, destroy Saggi!

"You activated my Crush Card Trap Card!" said Kaiba. By tributing a Dark attribute Monster with 1000 ATK points, all Monsters on the field and in your hand and deck with 1500 ATK points are destroyed. I tribute Saggi! *Battle Ox is destroyed* The deck you once had doesn't exist! There's no way you can win now!

"I end my turn," said Dimitri. (1)

"I play Premature Burial to revive Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. All I have to do in exchange is pay 800 LPs. *Kaiba's LPs drop to 2600* Blue-Eyes, wipe him out! *Dimitri's LPs drop to 0* You lose you fraud! No one copies my Blue-Eyes cards and gets away with it! *Elsewhere, in the shadows...*

"This Jaden person won't be able to defeat me and my bug army," said Weevil. All I have to do is find him. *Seconds later, Jaden and the gang walk right past him* There he is.

"Huh, who's that?" asked Jaden.

"Beats me," said Syrus.

"I take it you haven't heard of me?" asked Weevil. I'm Weevil Underwood, champion of the Regional Championship. Let's see how you fair against my insect deck.

"Fine with me, now get your game on," said Jaden.

"I'll start with Chainsaw Insect (2400) in Attack Mode," said Weevil.

"That's one powerful Monster ya got there," said Jaden.

"Why thank you," said Weevil. Now then, I play Insect Barrier, preventing all Insect-Type Monsters on your field from attacking. Finally, I set 1 card face down. (3) Once my Parasite card is played, there will be no hopes of you winning this duel!

**To be continued...**


	13. Rise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! P1

Rise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! (1)

Previously...

"This Jaden person won't be able to defeat me and my bug army," said Weevil. All I have to do is find him. *Seconds later, Jaden and the gang walk right past him* There he is.

"Huh, who's that?" asked Jaden.

"Beats me," said Syrus.

"I take it you haven't heard of me?" asked Weevil. I'm Weevil Underwood, the Regional Championship. Let's see how you fair against my insect deck.

"Fine with me, now get your game on," said Jaden.

"I'll start with Chainsaw Insect (2400) in Attack Mode," said Weevil.

"That's one powerful Monster ya got there," said Jaden. By the way, the name's Jaden Yuki.

"Why thank you," said Weevil. Now then, I play Insect Barrier, preventing all Insect-Type Monsters on your field from attacking. Finally, I set 1 card face down. (3) Once my Parasite card is played, there will be no hopes of you winning this duel!

"Alright, for my first move, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Spark Blaster, which can only go to Sparkman. Next, I use its effect, allowing me to change the Battle Position of 1 of your Monsters and I choose Chainsaw Insect.

"Oh no, my Monster has 0 DEF points!" said Weevil.

"Sparkman, destroy Chainsaw Insect!" said Jaden.

"I activate DNA Surgery!" said Weevil.

"Uh oh, I remember Wheeler using that card against me!" said Jaden. It changes the type of Monster to the controller's desire.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but yes that's exactly how this card works and I choose Insects!" said Weevil.

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (3)

"I switch Chainsaw Insect to Attack Mode," said Weevil. Then, I summon Insect Knight (1900) in Attack Mode. Insect Knight, destroy Sparkman!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Jaden. Just like its name says, your attack is negated.

"No matter, you cannot attack as long as DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier remain active," said Weevil. I end my turn. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (1)

"I tribute my 2 Monsters for Insect Queen (2200) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. As long as she's in play, she gains 200 ATK points for every Insect-Type Monster on the field. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2800* That's not all, she also summons an Insect Token at the turn's end after she destroys a Monster in battle. Insect Queen, destroy Bubbleman!

"I activate Hero Halo," said Jaden. With this card out, the Elemental Hero I choose cannot be attacked by Monsters with an ATK of 1900 or greater and I choose Bubbleman!

"I end my turn," said Weevil. (3)

"I play Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3000* Then, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"Insect Queen, destroy Avian!" said Weevil.

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Jaden. Your Monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed!

**To be continued...**


	14. Rise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! P2

Rise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! (2)

Previously...

"I tribute my 2 Monsters for Insect Queen (2200) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. As long as she's in play, she gains 200 ATK points for every Insect-Type Monster on the field. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2800* That's not all, she also summons an Insect Token at the turn's end after she destroys a Monster in battle. Insect Queen, destroy Bubbleman!

"I activate Hero Halo," said Jaden. With this card out, the Elemental Hero I choose cannot be attacked by Monsters with an ATK of 1900 or greater and I choose Bubbleman!

"I end my turn," said Weevil. (3)

"I play Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3000* Then, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"Insect Queen, destroy Avian!" said Weevil.

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Jaden. Your Monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed! *Insect Queen and Insect Knight are destroyed*

"You'll regret destroying my Queen!" said Weevil. I summon Cocoon of Evolution (2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I summon Petit Moth (600) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Next, I equip him to Cocoon of Evolution and in 6 turns, the ultimate insect will arise! No fly swatter in the world will destroy it! It's your move. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (800) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"Just 5 turns left," said Weevil. In the meantime, I summon Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500) in attack Mode. That ends my turn. (3)

"I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Then, I play Skyscraper! This card gives an attacking Elemental Hero on my field 1000 ATK points during Damage Step if it has less ATK points than the attacked Monster. Finally, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"My move," said Weevil. I summon Leghul (300) in Attack Mode. Leghul, attack directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 7700*

"Wait a minute, how did you attack me directly when I had Monsters on the field?" asked Jaden.

"Simple," said Weevil. My Monster's ability allows it to attack directly regardless if you have or don't have Monsters on your field," said Weevil. I'll end my turn. (3) Only 4 turns before my mighty bug arrives!

"It's my draw," said Jaden. I end my turn. (1)

"Only 3 turns left," said Weevil drawing his card. Leghul, attack Jaden directly again! *Jaden's LPs drop to 7400* I end my turn. (4)

"My move," said Jaden. _Sweet, Polymerization is what I need, but I'll save it until his "ultimate Monster" arrives. _I end my turn. (2)

"Leghul, attack Jaden again!" said Weevil. *Jaden's LPs drop to 7100* You're hopes are gone. You can't attack my Monsters or prevent me from summoning your ultimate destruction! Weevil laughs. Go ahead and make your move! (5)

"Time to throw down," said Jaden. _Bubbleman Neo isn't bad, but I don't have Metamorphosis in my hand. _I end my turn. (3) I'm not givin' up yet!

**To be continued…**


	15. Rise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! P3

Rise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! (3)

Previously…

"Only 3 turns left," said Weevil drawing his card. Leghul, attack Jaden directly again! *Jaden's LPs drop to 7400* I end my turn. (4)

"My move," said Jaden. _Sweet, Polymerization is what I need, but I'll save it until his "ultimate Monster" arrives. _I end my turn. (2)

"Leghul, attack Jaden again!" said Weevil. *Jaden's LPs drop to 7100* You're hopes are gone. You can't attack my Monsters or prevent me from summoning your ultimate destruction! *Weevil laughs* Go ahead and make your move! (5)

"Time to throw down," said Jaden. _Bubbleman Neo isn't bad, but I don't have Metamorphosis in my hand. _I end my turn. (3) I'm not givin' up yet!

"You will once my Monster is summoned," said Weevil. Your demise awaits in 1 turn. Leghul, direct attack! *Jaden's LPs drop to 6800* That ends my turn. (6)

"Alright," said Jaden. I end my turn. (3)

"Finally, the moment is here!" said Weevil. It's been 6 turns since Petit Moth was equipped with Cocoon of Evolution. I tribute my Petit Moth and Cocoon to summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500) in Attack Mode! I'll be nice and give you 1 final turn. (6)

"One turn's all I need," said Jaden. I play Polymerization, tributing Elemental Heroes Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, Avian, and Clayman from my field to summon Elemental Hero Elixir (2900) in Attack Mode! (Note: This card is one of several cards in Premium Pack 9, which has just been released in Japan. Other cards include Kuriboh Calling Flute, Machiner's Force, Machiner's Defender, and General Commander.) His super power now kicks in, returning all cards out of play back to the owner's decks, which are then shuffled afterwards. Next, his attribute is treated as Earth, Wind, Water, Light and Fire plus for each Monster on the field with the same main type as him, he gains 300 ATK points. There are 2 Earth-Type Monsters on your field and 1 on mine, giving him 900 ATK points! *Elixir's ATK rises to 3800*

"An impressive Monster, but, he cannot attack thanks to Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery," said Weevil.

"I'm not done yet," said Jaden. Next, I play The Warrior Returning Alive, letting me return a Warrior-Type Monster back to my hand and I choose Clayman. Then, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode and equip him with _Clay Wrap_and that ends my turn. (1) Since there's another Earth attribute Monster out, Elixir gains another 300 ATK points! *Elixir's ATK rises to 4100*

"Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, destroy Clayman!" said Weevil. *Clayman and Clay Wrap are destroyed and Elixir's ATK drops to 3800*

"Whoopsie, when Clay Wrap is destroyed, I get to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field," said Jaden. Insect Barrier is destroyed! *Insect Barrier is destroyed*

"I discard 1 card and end my turn," said Weevil. (6)

"Elemental Hero Elixir, destroy his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" said Jaden. *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth is destroyed and Weevil's LPs drop to 7700 while Elixir's ATK drops to 3500* That ends my turn. (4)

"I draw," said Weevil. _It's time to infect his deck with my Parasite Paracide card. _I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (6)

"I summon Dark Catapulter (1500) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Since I summoned an Earth attribute Monster, you know what that means. *Elixir's ATK rises to 3800* Elemental Hero Elixir, destroy his face down Monster! *The face down Parasite Paracide (300) is destroyed*

"By attacking my Parasite card, you've caused your demise!" said Weevil.

**To be continued…**


	16. Rise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! P4

Rise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! (4)

Previously…

"Elemental Hero Elixir, destroy his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" said Jaden. *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth is destroyed and Weevil's LPs drop to 7700 while Elixir's ATK drops to 3500* That ends my turn. (4)

"I draw," said Weevil. _It's time to infect his deck with my Parasite Paracide card. _I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (6)

"I summon Dark Catapulter (1500) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Since I summoned an Earth attribute Monster, you know what that means. *Elixir's ATK rises to 3800* Elemental Hero Elixir, destroy his face down Monster! *The face down Parasite Paracide (300) is destroyed*

"By attacking my Parasite card, you've caused your demise!" said Weevil. Here's how it works. Put this card into your deck and shuffle it. Once you draw it, you must summon it to your side of the field, thereby taking 1000 points of damage and making all Monsters you control Insect-Types.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (4)

"I switch Leghul to Defense Mode," said Weevil. Then, I summon Pinch Hopper (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (5)

"Since Pinch Hopper's an Earth attribute Monster, that's another 300 ATK points for Elixir," said Jaden. *Elixir's ATK rises to 4100* Alright, it's my move and I summon Hero Kids (600) in Defense Mode. Then, I throw down a face down. Elixir, destroy Leghul! *Leghul is destroyed* That ends my turn. (3)

"I set another Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Weevil. (5)

"I summon another Hero Kids in Defense Mode," said Jaden. *Elixir's ATK rises to 4400* Elixir, destroy Pinch Hopper! *Pinch Hopper is destroyed*

"When Pinch Hooper is destroyed, I get to summon another Insect Monster from my hand and I choose Insect Soldiers of the Sky (800) in Defense Mode.

"Did you forget that Elixir gains 300 ATK points for every Monster with Earth, Wind, Water, Light, and Fire attributes on the field?" asked Jaden. *Elixir's ATK rises to 4700* I end my turn. (3)

"My move," said Weevil. I end my turn. (6)

"Elemental Hero Elixir, destroy his face down Monster!" said Jaden drawing his card. *The face down Kiseitai (800) is destroyed*

"Now, Kiseitai's effect activates," said Weevil. He becomes an equip Spell Card to Elixir and during your turn, I gain half of his ATK points, or 2350 to be precise.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (4)

"My move," said Weevil. I discard 1 card and end my turn. (6)

"My draw," said Jaden. *Weevil's LPs rise to 10050* I tribute my 2 Hero Kids for Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode.*Elixir's ATK drops to 4400* Bladedge, destroy his Insect Soldiers! *Insect Soldiers of the Sky is destroyed and Weevil's LPs drop to 8250 and Elixir's ATK drops to 4100* See, when Bladedge attacks a Monster with less DEF than his ATK, the difference comes out your LPs. Elixir, attack his LPs directly! *Weevil's LPs drop to 3850* It's your move. (4)

"My move," said Weevil. _If he draws the Parasite card, I'll be saved and if he doesn't I lose. At least I gain 2200 LPs next turn, giving me enough LPs to survive another turn. _I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 (900) in Defense Mode. *Elixir's ATK rises to 4700* Then, I activate Multiplication of Ants. This card lets me tribute 1 Monster on my field to summon 2 Earth attribute Army Ant Tokens in Defense Mode. Say goodbye to Flying Kamakiri #1 and hello to my Army Ant Tokens (1200 each) in Defense Mode! *Elixir's ATK drops to 4400 then rises to 5000* That ends my turn. (4)

"My move," said Jaden. *Weevil's LPs rise to 6350* Bladedge, destroy 1 of the tokens!

**To be continued…**


	17. Rise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! P5

Rise, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! (5)

Previously…

"My draw," said Jaden. *Weevil's LPs rise to 10050* I tribute my 2 Hero Kids for Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode. *Elixir's ATK drops to 4400* Bladedge, destroy his Insect Soldiers! *Insect Soldiers of the Sky is destroyed and Weevil's LPs drop to 8250 and Elixir's ATK drops to 4100* See, when Bladedge attacks a Monster with less DEF than his ATK, the difference comes out your LPs. Elixir, attack his LPs directly! *Weevil's LPs drop to 3850* It's your move. (4)

"My move," said Weevil. _If he draws the Parasite card, I'll be saved and if he doesn't I lose. At least I gain 2200 LPs next turn, giving me enough LPs to survive another turn. _I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 (900) in Defense Mode. *Elixir's ATK rises to 4700* Then, I activate Multiplication of Ants. This card lets me tribute 1 Monster on my field to summon 2 Earth attribute Army Ant Tokens in Defense Mode. Say goodbye to Flying Kamakiri #1 and hello to my Army Ant Tokens (1200 each) in Defense Mode! *Elixir's ATK drops to 4400 then rises to 5000* That ends my turn. (4)

"My move," said Jaden. *Weevil's LPs rise to 6350* Bladedge, destroy 1 of the tokens!*An Ant Token is destroyed and Weevil's LPs drop to 4950 while Elixir's ATK drops to 4700* Elemental Hero Elixir, destroy the last token! *The last remaining token is destroyed and Elixir's ATK drops to 4400* That's it for me. (5)

"I draw," said Weevil. I summon Drill Bug (200) in Defense Mode," said Weevil. *Elixir's ATK rises to 4700* Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in Attack Mode," said Jaden. *Elixir's ATK rises to 5000*

"I'll take 2500 LPs since Kiseitai is still attacked to Elixir," said Weevil. *Weevil's LPs rise to 7450*

"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, destroy Drill Bug!" said Jaden. *Drill Bug is destroyed and Elixir's ATK drops to 4700* Elemental Hero Bladedge, attack his LPs directly! *Weevil's LPs drop to 4850* Elixir, direct attack! *Weevil's LPs drop to 150* That ends my turn. (5)

"I summon Cockroach Knight (900) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Weevil. (3) *Elixir's ATK rises to 5000*

"My move and it's time to end this duel!" said Jaden.

"And it's time for me to gain another 2500 LPs," said Weevil. *Weevil's LPs rise to 2650*

"But it's not enough," said Jaden. Elemental Hero Bladedge, destroy his Cockroach Knight! *Cockroach Knight is destroyed, but Weevil places the card back on his deck and his LPs drop to 1150 while Elixir's ATK drops to 4700* Elixir, wipe out his LPs! *Weevil's LPs drop to 0* That's game! *Elsewhere in Battle City…*

"My dino deck will be no match for this Syrus guy," said Rex. *Jaden and the gang are walking towards Duel Academy when Rex blocks his path*

"Which one of you is Syrus?" asked Rex.

"I- I am," said Syrus.

"Get ready to be stomped because we're going to duel," said Rex.

"Hmm," nodded Syrus. I'll start things off. I play Polymerization, tributing in my hand Gyroid and Steamroid for Steam Gyroid (2200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"Alright, let's get the demolition started!" said Rex drawing his card. I summon Balloon Lizard (500) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Ultra Evolution Pill. By tributing a Reptile-Type Monster, such as Balloon Lizard, I get to summon a Dinosaur-Type Monster from my hand and I choose Black Tyranno (2600) in Attack Mode! Tyranno, destroy Steam Gyroid!

**To be continued…**


	18. Syrus' Roid Deck vs Rex's Dinosaurs Pt 1

Syrus' Vehicle Roids vs. Rex's Dinosaur Monsters (1)

Previously…

"My dino deck will be no match for this Syrus guy," said Rex. *Jaden and the gang are walking towards Duel Academy when Rex blocks his path*

"Which one of you is Syrus?" asked Rex.

"I- I am," said Syrus.

"Get ready to be stomped because we're going to duel," said Rex.

"Hmm," nodded Syrus. I'll start things off. I play Polymerization, tributing in my hand Gyroid and Steamroid for Steam Gyroid (2200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"Alright, let's get the demolition started!" said Rex drawing his card. I summon Balloon Lizard (500) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Ultra Evolution Pill. By tributing a Reptile-Type Monster, such as Balloon Lizard, I get to summon a Dinosaur-Type Monster from my hand and I choose Black Tyranno (2600) in Attack Mode! Tyranno, destroy Steam Gyroid!

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Syrus. You take damage equal to your Monster's ATK points! *Rex's LPs drop to 5400*

"Lucky move," said Rex. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I play De-Fusion, sending Steam Gyroid back to my Fusion Deck and returning Steamroid and Gyroid back to my field in Defense Mode," said Syrus. Then, I activate Power Bond, allowing me to send my Gyroid and Steamroid to my Graveyard to summon Steam Gyroid from my Fusion Deck with double its ATK strength, so return Steam Gyroid! *Steam Gyroid's ATK rises to 4400* Steam Gyroid, destroy Black Tyranno! *Black Tyranno is destroyed and Rex's LPs drop to 3600* That ends my turn. (1) As a side-effect, Power bond inflicts my Monster's ATK as damage to my LPs. *Syrus' LPs drop to 3600*

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Black Tyranno in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then, I play Raigeki, destroying all Monsters on your field. *Steam Gyroid is destroyed* Tyranno, attack directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 1000* On my next turn, you and your LPs will become extinct! Make your last move! (1)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Syrus. (1)

"Black Tyranno, finish him off!" said Rex. Prepare to be stomped!

"I don't think so," said Syrus. I activate _Entry Forbidden! No Entry!_! Your Monster now switches to Defense Mode.

"Fine, but he still has 1800 DEF points," said Rex. I end my turn. (2)

"I summon Drillroid (1600) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Then I play the Spell Card Shield Crush, which destroys 1 Monster on the field in Defense Mode. Your Tyranno is the one becoming extinct! Black Tyranno is destroyed* Drillroid, attack directly! Rex's LPs drop to 2000* It's your move! (0)

"I summon Oxygeddon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Oxygeddon, destroy Drillroid! *Drillroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 800* Your move! (2)

"I summon Jetroid (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I summon in Hydrogeddon (1600) Attack Mode," said Rex. That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Cycroid (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I tribute my 2 Monsters for Tyrant Dragon (2900) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Tyrant Dragon, destroy Jetroid! *Jetroid is destroyed* Attack again, Tyrant Dragon! If my opponent still has a Monster on his/her field after my first attack, my Monster can attack again. Destroy Cycroid!

**To be continued…**


	19. Syrus' Roid Deck vs Rex's Dinosaurs Pt 2

Syrus' Vehicle Roids vs. Rex's Dinosaur Monsters (2)

Previously…

"I summon Oxygeddon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Oxygeddon, destroy Drillroid! *Drillroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 800* Your move! (2)

"I summon Jetroid (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I summon in Hydrogeddon (1600) Attack Mode," said Rex. That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Cycroid (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I tribute my 2 Monsters for Tyrant Dragon (2900) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Tyrant Dragon, destroy Jetroid! *Jetroid is destroyed* Attack again, Tyrant Dragon! If my opponent still has a Monster on his/her field after my first attack, my Monster can attack again. Destroy Cycroid! *Cycroid is destroyed* Make your move! (2)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Syrus. Then, I set 1 card face down and summon Patroid (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Tyrant Dragon, destroy his Patroid!" said Rex.

"I activate _Super Charge_!" said Syrus. Since you've attacked 1 of my Monsters, I draw 2 cards. *Patroid is still destroyed*

"Don't know what good that did you, but I don't think it did any good," said Rex. I end my turn. (2)

"Alright," said Syrus drawing his card. I play _Vehicroid Connection Zone_! This card lets me Special Summon a Vehicle Roid Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck by sending its Fusion Material Monsters to my Graveyard. I send _Rescueroid_ and _First Aidroid _(Note: The Japanese name of this card in the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh GX show is Kyuukyuuroid, which is too strange a name for me to use so First Aidroid will be used instead, which is what it's Japanese name is translated as.) to my Graveyard to summon _Ambulanceroid _(2300) in Attack Mode! (Note: The Japanese name of this card is actually Reskyuukyuuroid, which, like Kyuukyuuroid, is to weird a name for me to use, so I'll just call the monster Ambulanceroid instead.)

"He may be powerful, but my Monster will crush him with 1 stomp!" said Rex.

"I activate Limiter Removal, doubling all Machine-Type Monsters on my field," said Syrus. *Ambulanceroid's ATK rises to 4600* Ambulanceroid, destroy Tyrant Dragon! *Tyrant Dragon is destroyed and Rex's LPs drop to 300* That ends my turn and at the turn's end in which Limiter Removal was activated, all Machine-Type Monsters I control are destroyed. (0) *Ambulanceroid is destroyed*

"Ha ha, what a rookie!" said Rex. Only an amateur would double his Monster's ATK strength without summoning another Monster first. I summon Uraby (1500) in Attack Mode. I'll give you 1 last chance to wipe me out or else you'll be demolished! I end my turn. (2)

"I summon _Submarineroid_(800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. My Monster can attack you directly but afterwards it's changed to Defense Mode. Submarineroid, attack Rex directly! *Rex's LPs drop to 0*

"No, how could I let an amateur like him win?" said Rex. *Elsewhere…*

"It's time that I get back at Pegasus for what he did to me at the tournament," said Keith.

**Flashback (begin):**

**Pegasus: Sam is the winner**

**Flashback (end):**

"You won't get away with this, Pegasus!" said Keith. (Note: Keith is the name I'll use as his first name.)

**To be continued…**


	20. Bandit Keith vs Maximillion Pegasus Pt 1

Bandit Keith vs. Maximillion Pegasus (1)

Previously…

"I summon _Submarineroid_(800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. My Monster can attack you directly but afterwards it's changed to Defense Mode. Submarineroid, attack Rex directly! *Rex's LPs drop to 0*

"No, how could I let an amateur like him win?" said Rex. *Elsewhere…*

"It's time that I get back at Pegasus for what he did to me at the tournament," said Keith.

**Flashback (begin):**

**Pegasus: Sam is the winner**

**Flashback (end):**

"You won't get away with this, Pegasus!" said Keith. (Note: Keith is the name I'll use as his first name.) *Meanwhile at Pegasus' Castle…*

"Mr. Pegasus, there's someone here to see you," said Croquet. (Note: Croquet is one of Pegasus' goons.)

"Alright, Pegasus, it's time that I get back at you for humiliating me at the tournament!" said Keith.

"Very well," said Pegasus. Let's duel in the Duelist Kingdom arena.

"Fine by me," said Keith.

"I'll start by activating a Spell Card known as Toon Table of Contents, letting me add any card with Toon in its name or Manga Ryu Ran from my deck to my hand," said Pegasus. I, of course have selected Toon World. Next, I activate Toon World, which costs me 1000 LPs. *Pegasus' LPs drop to 7000* Then, I summon Toon Gemini Elf (1900) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I play Mechanicalchaser (1850) in Attack Mode," said Keith. Then, I activate 7 Competed, allowing me to raise the ATK or DEF of my Monster by 700 and I choose ATK. Mechanicalchaser's ATK rises to 2550. Mechanicalchaser, destroy Toon Gemini Elf!

"I activate Toon Defense!" said Pegasus. This card allows me to make an attack on a Level 4 Toon Monster on my field a direct attack, but I won't use the effect this time. *Toon Gemini Elf is destroyed and Pegasus' LPs drop to 6350*

"If you think that's the best I got, you aint seen nothin' yet," said Keith. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I play Polymerization, tributing in my hand Relinquished and Thousand-Eyes Idol for Thousand-Eyes Restrict (0000) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. (Note: From now on, unless I change it, Monsters summoned with 0 ATK/DEF points will be written like Thousand-Eyes Restrict's ATK.) Next, I activate his ability, allowing me to make Mechanicalchaser an equipment Spell Card and giving Thousand-Eyes all his ATK and DEF points. *Thousand-Eyes' stats become (2550/800)* Oh and as long as he stays on the field, no other Monster can attack. Thousand-Eyes, attack directly! *Keith's LPs drop to 5450* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Battle Footballer (2100) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Keith. (3)

"I summon Toon Cannon Soldier (1400) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Thousand-Eyes Restrict, destroy Battle Footballer! Battle Footballer is destroyed. Your move. (1)

"I activate my face down card, Time Machine, allowing me to return my Battle Footballer back to my field in Defense Mode. Next, I play 2 more 7 Completed cards and equip them to Battle Footballer and I choose DEF this time. *Battle Footballer's DEF rises to 3600* That ends my turn. (1)

"I tribute Cannon Soldier for Toon Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus.

**To be continued…**


	21. Bandit Keith vs Maximillion Pegasus Pt 2

Bandit Keith vs. Maximillion Pegasus (2)

Previously…

"I summon Battle Footballer (2100) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Keith. (3)

"I summon Toon Cannon Soldier (1400) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Thousand-Eyes Restrict, destroy Battle Footballer! *Battle Footballer is destroyed* Your move. (1)

"I activate my face down card, Time Machine, allowing me to return my Battle Footballer back to my field in Defense Mode. Next, I play 2 more 7 Completed cards and equip them to Battle Footballer and I choose DEF this time. *Battle Footballer's DEF rises to 3600* That ends my turn. (1)

"I tribute Cannon Soldier for Toon Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon General Commander Convinton (600) in Defense Mode," said Keith. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force (2300) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Machiner's Soldier (1500) in Defense Mode," said Keith. That ends my turn. (0)

"No matter what Monster you summon, it cannot attack," said Pegasus. I tribute Toon Goblin Attack Force and Toon Summoned Skull for Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Machiner's Sniper (800) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Keith. (0)

"I play Dark Rabbit (1500) in Defense Mode," said Pegasus. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Machiner's Defender (1800) in Defense Mode," said Keith. That ends my turn. _Once I draw Machiner's Force, that lunatic Pegasus won't have anywhere to run. _(0)

"I summon Mystic Tomato (1100) in Defense Mode," said Pegasus. That ends my turn. (1)

"My move, Pegasus," said Keith. *Keith laughs* I activate General Commander Convinton's ability. By sending Machiner's Defender, Sniper and Soldier to my Graveyard, I now summon the ultimate Machine Monster. Rise, Machiner's Force (4600) in Attack Mode! *Keith laughs again* You got nowhere else to run, so why don't you just quit makin' a fool of yourself and run home?

"Impressive Monster, Keith, but only 1 problem, he cannot attack," said Pegasus.

"So what," said Keith. He's got more fire power than yours. I end my turn. (0)

"I play Shine Castle, raising the ATK of an equipped Light attribute Monster by 700 and I choose Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. *Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's ATK rises to 3700*

"That still ain't enough to destroy my Machiner's Force," said Keith.

"It doesn't need to be," said Pegasus. I end my turn. (1)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Keith. (0)

"I summon Toon Masked Sorcerer (900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. That ends my turn. (1)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode," said Keith. Then, I reveal my face down card, Metalmorph, giving Machiner's Force 300 ATK points and when he attacks an opponent's Monster, half of that Monster's strength goes to my Monster and remains until my turn's end. *Machiner's ATK rises to 4900* That ends my turn. (0) _Wait' till he attacks my face down Blast Sphere._

"I tribute Toon Masked Sorcerer for Toon Dark Magician Girl(2000) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Thousand-Eyes Restrict, destroy his face down card! *The face down Blast Sphere (1400) is destroyed*

"Now Blast Sphere is equipped to your Monster face down and on your next turn, your Monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its ATK points," said Keith. Face it, it's over!

**To be continued…**


	22. Bandit Keith vs Maximillion Pegasus Pt 3

Bandit Keith vs. Maximillion Pegasus (3)

Previously…

"I summon Toon Masked Sorcerer (900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. That ends my turn. (1)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode," said Keith. Then, I reveal my face down card, Metalmorph, giving Machiner's Force 300 ATK points and when he attacks an opponent's Monster, half of that Monster's strength goes to my Monster and remains until my turn's end. *Machiner's ATK rises to 4900* That ends my turn. (0) _Wait' till he attacks my face down Blast Sphere._

"I tribute Toon Masked Sorcerer for Toon Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. Thousand-Eyes Restrict, destroy his face down card! *The face down Blast Sphere (1400) is destroyed*

"Now Blast Sphere is equipped to your Monster face down and on your next turn, your Monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its ATK points," said Keith. Face it, it's over! *Thousand-Eyes Restrict, Mechanicalchaser and 7 Completed are destroyed*

"All Toon Monsters cost me 500 LPs to attack so, I pay 500 LPs to have Toon Dark Magician Girl attack you directly," said Pegasus. *Pegasus' LPs drop to 5850 while Keith's LPs drop to 6000* Now, I pay another 500 points so that Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon can attack directly. *Pegasus' LPs drop to 5350 while Keith's LPs drop to 3000* That ends my turn. (2)

"To start my turn, I'll have Machiner's Force attack your Toon Dragon," said Keith. My Monster costs me 1000 LPs to attack, but that's a small price to pay. Machiner's Force, destroy Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon! *Keith's LPs drop to 2000, Machiner's Force's ATK rises to 6750 by Metalmorph's effect and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon is destroyed, reducing Pegasus' LPs to 1600. That ends my turn. (1) Machiner's Force's ATK returns to 4600*

"I'm afraid you've already lost the duel, Keith," said Pegasus.

"Say what?" said Keith. This duel's not done!

"It will be," said Pegasus. I attack your LPs directly with Toon Dark Magician Girl! *Pegasus' LPs drop to 1100 while Keith's LPs drop to 0*

"I won't accept defeat!" said Keith. You must have cheated!

"You just don't get it, do you Keith?" said Pegasus. You lost fair and square to me.

"Well, if I can't be you, I'll find someone I can beat!" said Keith. _Joey Wheeler and I have a score to settle. *_Keith walks out the door* *Elsewhere, in Chancellor, the Duel Academy Counselor's office…*

"Jaden, Chazz, it appears you two were dueling near the abandoned dorm, which is against the rules," said Chancellor. I'm afraid I have no choice but to have you two expelled.

"What, Chazz Princeton doesn't get expelled!" said Chazz.

"Sorry, Chazz, there's nothing I can do," said Chancellor.

"What if we dueled someone?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever duel along your side," said Chazz.

"Then, why don't you Chazz face Seto Kaiba and you Jaden face Yugi Muto. If you two both defeat your opponents, you get to stay at the Academy," said Chancellor. You two are going to have to find your opponents and bring them to the Academy. Jaden, bring Yugi to Ra Yellow and Chazz, bring Kaiba to Obelisk Blue.

"Sweet, I get to fight the one and only Yugi Muto!" said Jaden. I'm on it! *Both duelists walk away* *Both opponents are found hours later and everyone activates their duel disks*

**To be continued…**


	23. Jaden vs Yami and Chazz vs Kaiba Part 1

Jaden vs. Yami and Chazz vs. Kaiba (1)

Previously…

"Jaden, Chazz, it appears you two were dueling near the abandoned dorm, which is against the rules," said Chancellor. I'm afraid I have no choice but to have you two expelled.

"What, Chazz Princeton doesn't get expelled!" said Chazz.

"Sorry, Chazz, there's nothing I can do," said Chancellor.

"What if we dueled someone?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever duel along your side," said Chazz.

"Then, why don't you Chazz face Seto Kaiba and you Jaden face Yugi Muto. If you two both defeat your opponents, you get to stay at the Academy," said Chancellor. You two are going to have to find your opponents and bring them to the Academy. Jaden, bring Yugi to Ra Yellow and Chazz, bring Kaiba to Obelisk Blue.

"Sweet, I get to fight the one and only Yugi Muto!" said Jaden. I'm on it! *Both duelists walk away* *Both opponents are found hours later and everyone activates their duel disks*

"Let's duel!" the duelists said. *At the Ra Yellow Dorm…*

"I'll begin," said Yugi. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami* I summon Royal Magical Library (2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"Alright, get your game on," said Jaden. I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode. Next, I play Spark Blaster, a Spell Card that can only be equipped to Sparkman.

"You've triggered Magical Library's special ability, now he gets a counter and I can only have 3 counters on him at a time and if I remove all 3 I get to draw 1 card," said Yami.

"Using Spark Blaster's effect, I'll switch your Monster to Attack Mode," said Jaden. Your Monster switches to Attack Mode and it don't look good for your Monster with no ATK points. Sparkman, destroy his Magical Library!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. As long as it stays active, your Monster is forbidden to attack.

"Alright then, I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (3)

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I switch Magical Library back to Defense Mode. Next, Skilled Magician, destroy Sparkman! *Sparkman, Spellbinding Circle and Spark Blaster are destroyed, reducing Jaden's LPs to 7700*

"I activate A Hero Emerges!" said Jaden. Now, you pick a card in my hand and if it's a Monster, I get to summon it, so take your pick.

"The right card," said Yami.

"Sweet, now I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (800) in Defense Mode," said Jaden.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yami. (3)

"I play Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, I play The Warrior Returning Alive, letting me return a Warrior-Type Monster back to my hand from my Graveyard and I choose Sparkman. Next, I play Polymerization, tributing Avian and Burstinatrix on my field for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode! Flame Wingman, destroy Skilled Dark Magician!

"I activate Magic Cylinder, making you take damage equal to your Monster's ATK strength," said Yami. *Jaden's LPs drop to 5900*

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (2)

"My move," said Yami. I tribute my 2 Monsters for Buster Blader (2600) in Attack Mode!

**To be continued…**


	24. Jaden vs Yami and Chazz vs Kaiba Part 2

Jaden vs. Yami and Chazz vs. Kaiba (2)

Previously…

"I play Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, I play The Warrior Returning Alive, letting me return a Warrior-Type Monster back to my hand from my Graveyard and I choose Sparkman. Next, I play Polymerization, tributing Avian and Burstinatrix on my field for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode! Flame Wingman, destroy Skilled Dark Magician!

"I activate Magic Cylinder, making you take damage equal to your Monster's ATK strength," said Yami. *Jaden's LPs drop to 5900*

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (2)

My move," said Yami. I tribute my 2 Monsters for Buster Blader (2600) in Attack Mode! Attack my Warrior! *Meanwhile at the Obelisk Dorm…*

"Let's get this duel started," said Kaiba. I summon Tribe-Infecting Virus (1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Cannon, destroy his Virus!

"I don't think so!" said Kaiba Activate Trap Card, Shadow Spell! Not only is your Monster stopped in its tracks, but it loses 700 ATK points! *X-Head Cannon's ATK drops to 1100*

"I end my turn with a face down card," said Chazz. (4)

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox (1700) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I play White Dragon Ritual, tributing my 2 Monsters for Paladin of White Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode. Finally, I tribute my Paladin for Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Y-Dragon Head (1600) in Defense Mode," said Chazz. Then, I set another card face down to end my turn. (3)

"My move," said Kaiba. _Obelisk the Tormentor is just what I need. _Enraged Battle Ox, destroy Y-Dragon Head! *Y-Dragon Head is destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 7900* When my Monster attacks and has higher ATK than the DEF of your Monster, the difference between the two comes out of your LPs. Tribe-Infecting Virus, destroy X-Head Cannon! *X-Head Cannon and Shadow Spell are destroyed, reducing Chazz's LPs to 7300*

"I activate Chthonian Blast, letting me destroy 1 Monster on the field since you destroyed 1 of my Monsters and we take damage equal to half of that Monster's ATK strength," said Chazz. Say goodbye to Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed, reducing Chazz's LPs to 5800 and Kaiba's LPs to 6500*

"Fine, make your move!" said Kaiba. *Back at the Ra Yellow Dorm…*

"Destroy his Flame Wingman, my Blader!" said Yami.

"I activate Hero Barrier," said Jaden. This card negates any attack on an Elemental Hero, as long as one exists on my field that is.

"I'll end my turn by setting 2 cards face down," said Yami. (1)

"I summon Winged Kuriboh (200) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Celtic Guard, destroy Winged Kuriboh! *Winged Kuriboh is destroyed* Buster Blader, attack his LPs directly!

"That won't do ya any good," said Jaden. See, when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, any damage I take is reduced to 0.

"I'll end my turn," said Yami. (1)

"I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw twice," said Jaden. Get your game on!

**To be continued…**


	25. Jaden vs Yami and Chazz vs Kaiba Part 3

Jaden vs. Yami and Chazz vs. Kaiba (3)

Previously…

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Celtic Guard, destroy Winged Kuriboh! *Winged Kuriboh is destroyed* Buster Blader, attack his LPs directly!

"That won't do ya any good," said Jaden. See, when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, any damage I take is reduced to 0.

"I'll end my turn," said Yami. (1)

"I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw twice," said Jaden. Get your game on! Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode. That's it. (2)

"I play Dark Magic Curtain, allowing me to summon a Dark Magician from my hand at a cost of half my LPs," said Yami. *Yami's LPs drop to 4000* Dark Magician, destroy his Winged Kuriboh!

"I discard my last 2 cards in order to activate Transcendent Wings!" said Jaden. By tributing my Winged Kuriboh, I get to summon his furry upgrade. Say hello to Winged Kuriboh LV10 (200) in Defense Mode. Next, I activate his super power. By tributing him, all Attack Position Monsters you control are destroyed and you take damage equal to the total ATK of those Monsters! I tribute Winged Kuriboh LV10! *Dark Magician, Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Buster Blader are destroyed, reducing Yami's LPs to 0*

"Well done, that's quite a card you possess," said Yami.

"Thanks and that's game!" said Jaden. *Back at Obelisk Blue…*

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Then, I set 1 card face down. Z-Metal Tank, direct attack! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 5000* Y-Dragon Head, attack directly as well! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 3500* If you think that you're in danger now, just wait and see! That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Vorse Raider, destroy his Z-Metal Tank! *Z-Metal Tank is destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 5400* Still think I'm in trouble? That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Enchanting Fitting Room," said Chazz. By paying 800 LPs, I pick up 4 cards and any Normal Monsters drawn by this effect are Special Summoned to my field. *Chazz's LPs drop to 4600. Chazz picks up the cards* _Ojama Black, Green and Yellow, just what I need!_ I play Polymerization, sending Ojama Black, Green and Yellow to my Graveyard to summon the king of Ojamas, Ojama King (3000) in Defense Mode! Then, I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw 3 cards, but I must discard 2 cards from my hand afterwards. Next, I activate Level Modulation, allowing you to draw 2 cards but letting me Special Summon any LV Monster in my Graveyard back to my field, ignoring summoning requirements and I summon Armed Dragon LV10 (3000) in Attack Mode! It's your move! I would attack you now, but as a side-effect my summoned Monster cannot activate its ability or attack. (2)

"I play Soul Exchange, allowing me to tribute 1 of your Monsters in place of 1 of my own, however, my Battle Phase is skipped this turn," said Kaiba. I tribute your Monster for my Luster Dragon #2 (2400) in Attack Mode. Your move! (0)

"I play Frontline Base, letting me summon a Union-Type Monster from my hand once per turn during my Main Phase. I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600) in Attack Mode by normal conditions. Then, by my card's effect, I summon W-Wing Catapult (1300) in Attack Mode as well. Next, I remove them from play to summon VW-Tiger Catapult (2000) in Attack Mode. Next, I use my VW Tiger Catapult's ability, letting me change your Monster's mode by discarding 1 card and I choose Defense Mode. VW-Tiger Catapult, destroy Luster Dragon #2! *Luster Dragon #2 is destroyed* Let's see you get your way out of this jam, I end my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Kaiba. I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0) Your move!

**To be continued…**


	26. Jaden vs Yami and Chazz vs Kaiba Part 4

Jaden vs. Yami and Chazz vs. Kaiba (4)

Previously…

"I play Frontline Base, letting me summon a Union-Type Monster from my hand once per turn during my Main Phase. I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600) in Attack Mode by normal conditions. Then, by my card's effect, I summon W-Wing Catapult (1300) in Attack Mode as well. Next, I remove them from play to summon VW-Tiger Catapult (2000) in Attack Mode. Next, I use my VW Tiger Catapult's ability, letting me change your Monster's mode by discarding 1 card and I choose Defense Mode. VW-Tiger Catapult, destroy Luster Dragon #2! *Luster Dragon #2 is destroyed* Let's see you get your way out of this jam, I end my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Kaiba. I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0) Your move!

"I set 1 card face down," said Chazz. Then I'll have my Monster destroy yours. VW-Tiger Catapult, destroy his face down Monster! *The face down Man-Eater Bug (600) is destroyed*

"Thank you for triggering my Monster's effect," said Kaiba. Now **I** get to destroy 1 Monster on the field and I choose VW-Tiger Catapult! *VW-Tiger Catapult is destroyed*

"I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted," said Chazz. This lets me return a Monster from my Graveyard back to my field in Attack Mode and I choose VW-Tiger Catapult! I end my turn. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"Time to finish you off!" said Chazz drawing his card. I set 1 card face down. VW-Tiger Catapult, end this duel!

"I don't think so!" said Kaiba. I activate Call of the Haunted and I use it to bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack Mode! *Chazz's LPs drop to 4400*

"I end my turn," said Chazz. (0)

"I summon Lord of D. (1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Blue-Eyes, destroy VW-Tiger Catapult!

"I activate Roll Out!" said Chazz. This lets me select a Union-Type Monster and equip it to a target and I choose Z-Metal Tank, which goes to Y-Dragon Head! *VW-Tiger Catapult and Call of the Haunted are still destroyed, reducing Chazz's LPs to 3400*

"I end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Chazz. Then, I play _Ojamandala_. Thanks to this card, I get to bring back Ojama Black, Green and Yellow from my Graveyard at a cost of 1000 LPs. *Chazz's LPs drop to 2400* Welcome back, Ojama Black (1000), Green (1000) and Yellow (1000)! Next, I play Ojama Delta Hurricane!. Since all 3 Ojamas exist on my field, all cards on your field are destroyed! *Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Lord of D., and Call of the Haunted are destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards," said Kaiba. Then, I play Reload. This card lets me return my hand to my deck and shuffle it. I then draw the same number of cards I sent to the deck. Next, I summon Luster Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode. Luster Dragon, destroy Ojama Black! *Ojama Black is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my Ojama Green and Yellow for Despair from the Dark (2800) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Despair from the Dark, destroy Luster Dragon! *Luster Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 2600* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"Despair from the Dark, destroy the face down Monster!" said Chazz. *The face down Magician of Faith (400) is destroyed* Your move! (1)

"Thanks to her ability, I can return any Spell Card in my Graveyard back to my hand," said Kaiba. I choose Pot of Greed. Next, I activate Pot of Greed and I set 1 card and end my turn. (1) Go!

**To be continued…**


	27. Jaden vs Yami and Chazz vs Kaiba Part 5

Jaden vs. Yami and Chazz vs. Kaiba (5)

Previously…

"I tribute my Ojama Green and Yellow for Despair from the Dark (2800) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Despair from the Dark, destroy Luster Dragon! *Luster Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 2600* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"Despair from the Dark, destroy the face down Monster!" said Chazz. *The face down Magician of Faith (400) is destroyed* Your move! (1)

"Thanks to her ability, I can return any Spell Card in my Graveyard back to my hand," said Kaiba. I choose Pot of Greed. Next, I activate Graceful Charity for 3 cards at a cost of discarding 2 from my hand and I set 1 card and end my turn. (1) Go! It's your move!

"I summon Chaos Necromancer (0000) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. His ATK is 300 times the number of cards in my Graveyard and there happen to be 19. *Chaos Necromancer's ATK rises to 5700. Despair from the Dark, end this duel!

"I activate Shrink!" said Kaiba. Your Monster loses half its strength! *Despair's ATK drops to 1400 and Kaiba's LPs drop to 1200*

"Chaos Necromancer, wipe out his LPs!" said Chazz. *Kaiba's LPs drop to 0*

"Well done, Jaden and Chazz, you both get to stay at the academy," said Chancellor. Meanwhile, after having their souls spared from the Seal of Oreichalkos…

"Looks like we have a counterpart of the Pharaoh," said Dartz. (Note: When Dartz says counterpart, he means that the player is similar to Yami in that he's the greatest duelist.)

"Yes master, and there's a Joey counterpart as well," said Raphael.

"Let's go show them the power of the Seal of Oreichalkos," said Alistair.

"Looks like Kaiba has a counterpart as well," said Valon.

"Let's go show these amateur duelists what the Oreichalkos is made of!" said Dartz. *Everyone scatters in different directions. Outside the Duel Academy, Jaden and Yami are discussing their duel*

"I'm impressed with your skills, Jaden," said Yami. You dueled honorably and beat me fair and square. *Suddenly, a figure appears in front of them*

"Pharaoh, it's been ages since our last encounter," said Gurimo. (Note: This is Bearded Man's Japanese name and I will use it as his first name since he has no English name. Bearded Man is his suggested English name.)

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"You don't remember?" asked Gurimo. Perhaps a duel will refresh your memory.

"Very well," said Yami.

"I'll start," said Gurimo. I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I place 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I play Polymerization, tributing Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my hand to summon Dark Paladin (2900) in Attack Mode.

"I activate my Trap Card, Hidden Soldiers!" said Gurimo. Since you've summoned a Monster, I now get to summon a Level-4 Monster from my hand and I choose Command Knight (1900) in Defense Mode. As long as he's out, he cannot be attacked if another Warrior-Type Monster is on my field. *Command Knight's ATK rises to 1600*

"Dark Paladin, destroy Makyura!" said Yami. *Makyura is destroyed and Gurimo's LPs drop to 6700* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2) You won't take my soul without a fight!

**To be continued…**


	28. Gurimo, the Warrior Duelist, Returns P1

Gurimo, the Warrior Duelist, Returns (1)

Previously…

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"You don't remember?" asked Gurimo. Perhaps a duel will refresh your memory.

"Very well," said Yami.

"I'll start," said Gurimo. I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I place 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I play Polymerization, tributing Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my hand to summon Dark Paladin (2900) in Attack Mode.

"I activate my Trap Card, Hidden Soldiers!" said Gurimo. Since you've summoned a Monster, I now get to summon a Level-4 Monster from my hand and I choose Command Knight (1900) in Defense Mode. As long as he's out, he cannot be attacked if another Warrior-Type Monster is on my field and all Warrior-Type Monsters gain 400 ATK points. *Command Knight's ATK rises to 1600*

"Dark Paladin, destroy Makyura!" said Yami. *Makyura is destroyed and Gurimo's LPs drop to 6700* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2) You won't take my soul without a fight!

"I draw," said Gurimo. I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos!

"The… what of Oreichalkos?" asked Jaden.

"I see your new comrades haven't a clue on the seal's power," said Gurimo. This card has been around for 10 millennia and with each Monster I summon, or is currently in play, that Monster gains 500 ATK points (and I will show this). There's a downside in playing this card. No one is allowed to leave the dueling are until a winner is decided and the loser of the duel loses his or her soul.

"This is so not licious," said Chumley. If Yami loses, his soul is captured!

"Now, back to the duel," said Gurimo. Command Knight gains 500 ATK points! *Command Knight's ATK rises to 1700* Next, I tribute Command Knight for Silent Swordsman LV5 [2800] in Attack Mode. Then, I play Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, giving the equipped Warrior-Type Monster 800 ATK points and as a bonus, my Spell Card can't be destroyed by effects that destroy Spell Cards. *Silent Swordsman's ATK rises to 3600* Silent Swordsman, destroy Dark Paladin!

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Yami. You now take damage equal to your Monster's ATK points. *Gurimo's LPs drop to 3100*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Gurimo. (1)

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed," said Yami. This card destroys an opponent's Monster at a cost of discarding 1 card. Say goodbye to Silent Swordsman LV5! *Silent Swordsman and Fusion Sword Murasame Blade are destroyed* Next, I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500) in Attack Mode. Gazelle, attack his LPs directly! *Gurimo's LPs drop to 1600* Finish him off, Dark Paladin! *Gurimo's LPs drop to 0* *The Seal shrinks around him and his soul is taken*

"Way to play, Yami," said Syrus. *Suddenly, there's a scream*

"Alexis!" said Syrus.

"Let's go find her," said Jaden. *They find her unconscious on the pavement* What did you do to her?

"She lost to a duel with the Seal of Oreichalkos," said Dartz. The only way I'll free her is if you defeat me.

"Then get your game on!" said Jaden. I'll start with Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) in Attack Mode and thanks to his effect, I draw 2 cards. Next, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (6)

"I summon Oreichalkos Gigas (400) in Attack Mode," said Dartz. He's indestructible!

**To be continued…**


	29. Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck Part 1

Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck (1)

Previously…

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed," said Yami. This card destroys an opponent's Monster at a cost of discarding 1 card. Say goodbye to Silent Swordsman LV5! *Silent Swordsman and Fusion Sword Murasame Blade are destroyed* Next, I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500) in Attack Mode. Gazelle, attack his LPs directly! *Gurimo's LPs drop to 1600* Finish him off, Dark Paladin! *Gurimo's LPs drop to 0* *The Seal shrinks around him and his soul is taken*

"Way to play, Yami," said Syrus. *Suddenly, there's a scream*

"Alexis!" said Syrus.

"Let's go find her," said Jaden. *They find her unconscious on the pavement* What did you do to her?

"She lost to a duel with the Seal of Oreichalkos," said Dartz. The only way I'll free her is if you defeat me. (Note: for this duel, I'll use my Dartz deck.)

"Then get your game on!" said Jaden. I'll start with Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) in Attack Mode and thanks to his effect, I draw 2 cards. Next, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (6)

"I summon _Oreichalkos Gigas_ (400) in Attack Mode," said Dartz. He's indestructible! Next, I pay 500 of my LPs to summon another Monster. Meet _Oreichalkos Kyutora_ (500) in Defense Mode! *Dartz's LPs drop to 7500* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Sparkman, destroy Gigas! *Gigas is destroyed, but Dartz's LPs remain unchanged and Kyutora's DM rises to 1200* (Note: DM is what I'll call Kyutora's damage meter, or the damage Kyutora absorbs.) How come your LPs didn't drop?

"Simple," said Dartz. As long as Oreichalkos Kyutora remains face up on my field, any Battle Damage I take becomes 0.

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (4)

"My move," said Dartz. *Gigas returns to Dartz's field and its ATK rises to 900* By skipping my Draw Phase, I get to Special Summon Gigas back to my field with an additional 500 ATK points (and each time Gigas returns, I'll show his new ATK). Gigas, destroy Bubbleman!

"I activate Hero Barrier!" said Jaden. This card negates an attack on an Elemental Hero, provided that I have one on the field and I do.

"I'll end my turn," said Dartz. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, using Polymerization, I tribute Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest (2800) in Attack Mode! That ends my turn. (2)

"It's time to play the card that has existed for 10,000 years, the _Seal of Oreichalkos_!" said Dartz. As you already know, all Monsters I control gain 500 ATK points. *Gigas' ATK rises to 1400 and Kyutora's ATK rises to 1000* Next, I play the Seal's second level, _Oreichalkos Deutoros_! With this card out, I gain 500 LPs for each Monster I have out during my Standby Phases and I can negate any attack that targets my LPs by tributing a Monster. Gigas, attack Tempest! *Kyutora's DM rises to 2600* It's your move. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Finally, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (2)

"First, I gain 1000 LPs by Deutoros' effect," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 8500* Then, I summon _Oreichalkos Malevolence_ [2000] in Attack Mode," said Dartz. Malevolence, destroy Clayman!

**To be continued…**


	30. Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck Part 2

Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck (2)

Previously…

"It's time to play the card that has existed for 10,000 years, the _Seal of Oreichalkos_!" said Dartz. As you already know, all Monsters I control gain 500 ATK points. *Gigas' ATK rises to 1400 and Kyutora's ATK rises to 1000* Next, I play the Seal's second level, _Oreichalkos Deutoros_! With this card out, I gain 500 LPs for each Monster I have out during my Standby Phases and I can negate any attack that targets my LPs by tributing a Monster. Gigas, attack Tempest! *Kyutora's DM rises to 2600* It's your move. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Finally, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (2)

"First, I gain 1000 LPs by Deutoros' effect," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 8500* Then, I summon _Oreichalkos Malevolence_ [2000] in Attack Mode. Malevolence, destroy Clayman! *Clayman switches to Attack Mode* When Malevolence attacks, I get to switch your Monster's Mode to Attack Mode!

"It doesn't matter because I activate Hero Ring!" said Jaden. The Monster I choose cannot be attacked by 1900 or higher Monsters and I choose Clayman!

"I play _Twin-Bow Centaur_and end my turn," said Dartz. (1)

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1600) in Defense Mode and that'll do for now," said Jaden. (2)

"To begin, my LPs get a 1500 point boost," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 10,000* Oreichalkos Malevolence, destroy Wildheart. *Wildheart switches to Attack Mode and is destroyed, reducing Jaden's LPs to 7500* Gigas, attack Clayman! *Clayman remains on the field and Kyutora's DM rises to 3200* That shall end my turn. (2)

"I throw down a face down and summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"Then, it's time for me to gain another 1500 LPs," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 11,500* Next, I summon Wolf Axweilder [2150] in Attack Mode. Malevolence, destroy Wroughtweiler! *Wroughtweiler switches to Attack Position and is destroyed, reducing Jaden's LPs to 6500*

"I activate his super power, letting me return an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back to my hand," said Jaden. The Hero I choose is Avian!

"No matter, I end my turn," said Dartz. (2)

"I play Polymerization, tributing in my hand Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Sparkman from the Graveyard. That ends my turn. (0)

"I gain 2000 LPs thanks to Deutoros," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 13,500* Next, I play the third level of the Seal of Oreichalkos, _Oreichalkos Tritos_! Now, you cannot use any of your Spell or Trap Cards against me! Gigas, attack his Flame Wingman! *Flame Wingman remains on the field and Kyutora's DM rises to 3900* Malevolence, attack his Flame Wingman! *Flame Wingman again remains on the field and Kyutora's DM rises to 4000* That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Fusion Recovery," said Jaden. Like Wrought's effect, I get to return an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back to my hand, but the Elemental Hero I've selected must have been used for Fusion Summon and I return Burstinatrix back to my hand. Next, I use Polymerization, tributing Elemental Hero Sparkman and Flame Wingman on my field for Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode. But that's just the beginning, see, he gains 300 ATK points for every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard and it just so happens that there are 6. *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 4300*

"It doesn't matter," said Dartz. No Monster you summon can defeat me! *Dartz laughs*

**To be continued…**


	31. Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck Part 3

Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck (3)

Previously…

"I play Polymerization, tributing in my hand Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Sparkman from the Graveyard. That ends my turn. (0)

"I gain 2000 LPs thanks to Deutoros," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 13,500* Next, I play the third level of the Seal of Oreichalkos, _Oreichalkos Tritos_! Now, you cannot use any of your Spell or Trap Cards against me! Gigas, attack his Flame Wingman! *Flame Wingman remains on the field and Kyutora's DM rises to 3900* Malevolence, attack his Flame Wingman! *Flame Wingman again remains on the field and Kyutora's DM rises to 4000* That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Fusion Recovery," said Jaden. Like Wrought's effect, I get to return an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back to my hand, but the Elemental Hero I've selected must have been used for Fusion Summon and I return Burstinatrix back to my hand. Next, I use Polymerization, tributing Elemental Hero Sparkman and Flame Wingman on my field for Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode. But that's just the beginning, see, he gains 300 ATK points for every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard and it just so happens that there are 6. *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 4300*

"It doesn't matter," said Dartz. No Monster you summon can defeat me! *Dartz laughs* While it's true that you possess the strongest Monster currently in play, I'll put him to good use by adding more damage to Kyutora.

"I'll leave it at that," said Jaden. (1)

"Then, with the start of another turn for me, I gain 2000 more LPs," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 15,500* Now then, I activate _Oreichalkos Mirror_. This allows me to tribute Malevolence and Axweilder to summon _Mirror Knight Calling_[500] in Attack Mode. By his effect, I get to summon up to 4 Knight Tokens [500 each] in Attack Mode and they cannot be destroyed in battle as long as Mirror Knight Calling stays on the field. Your Monsters' ATK strengths equal their ATK strength. *Mirror Knight 1's ATK becomes 4300 and Mirror Knight 2's ATK becomes 2800* If there are fewer Monsters than Mirror Knights, the remaining Mirror Knight Tokens keep their ATK as is.

"Whoopsie, didn't you forget that you can only have 5 Monsters on your field at one time?" asked Jaden.

"Not as long as the Seal stays on the field," said Dartz. With this card, I can have up to 10 Monsters in play at once.

"This is so not licious," said Chumley. While that other guy can have 10 Monsters out, Jaden can only have 5.

"Mirror Knight 1, destroy Shining Flare Wingman!" said Dartz. *Shining Flare Wingman is destroyed* Mirror Knight 2, attack Tempest! *Tempest is destroyed* Mirror Knights 3 and 4, direct attack! *Jaden's LPs drop to 5500* Gigas, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 4100* That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (800) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Next, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"This time, I gain 3500 LPs by Deutoros' effect," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 19,000* I summon Overdrive [2100] in Attack Mode. It's your move. (2)

"Alright," said Jaden. I summon Winged Kuriboh (200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"The end of your turn marks the beginning of mine and another 4000 points added to my LPs!" said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 23,000* Face it, your hopes of winning this duel have vanished!

**To be continued…**


	32. Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck Part 4

Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck (4)

Previously…

"Mirror Knight 1, destroy Shining Flare Wingman!" said Dartz. *Shining Flare Wingman is destroyed* Mirror Knight 2, attack Tempest! Tempest is destroyed. Mirror Knights 3 and 4, direct attack! *Jaden's LPs drop to 5500* Gigas, attack Jaden directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 4100* That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (800) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Next, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"This time, I gain 3500 LPs by Deutoros' effect," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 19,000* I summon Overdrive [2100] in Attack Mode. It's your move. (2)

"Alright," said Jaden. I summon Winged Kuriboh (200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"The end of your turn marks the beginning of mine and another 4000 points added to my LPs!" said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 23,000* Face it, your hopes of winning this duel have vanished! I tribute Overdrive for Timeater [2400] in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production," said Jaden. This allows me to return 2 Normal Monsters back to my hand from my Graveyard and I choose Avian and Clayman. Next, I activate Transcendent Wings by discarding my 2 remaining cards. With it, I get to tribute Winged Kuriboh for a new Monster. I tribute Winged Kuriboh to summon Winged Kuriboh LV10 (200) in Defense Mode!

"You went through all that trouble for that fur ball?" asked Dartz.

"I wouldn't insult my Monster if I were you," said Jaden. I'll end my turn. (0)

"You can't defeat me," said Dartz. I gain another 4500 LPs! *Dartz's LPs rise to 23,500* I activate the effect of Twin-Bow Centaur. Here's how it works, I select 1 Monster on both fields. Next, I toss a coin and call heads or tails. If I'm correct, the selected Monster on your field is destroyed and you take damage equal to its ATK and if I'm wrong, my selected Monster is destroyed and I take damage. I select Kyutora on my field and Winged Kuriboh LV10. *Dartz tosses a coin* I call tails!

"Looks like ya guessed wrong," said Jaden.

"That was the point," said Dartz. I **wanted** to call it wrong. *Kyutora is destroyed and its DM rises to 5000* Now, Kyutora's second ability activates, letting me summon _Oreichalkos Shunoros_ with an ATK and DEF equal to Kyutora's absorbed damage. Rise, _Oreichalkos Shunoros_ (5000) in Attack Mode! Next, I used Shunoros' ability, letting me summon _Oreichalkos Aristeros _[500] and _Oreichalkos Dexia_[500] in Attack Mode! As long as Shunoros stays on my field, these two cannot be destroyed in battle and all attacks on Shunoros now target Dexia, therefore, Shunoros' ATK will drop by the attacking Monster's strength. Luckily for you, Twin-Bow Centaur forces me to end my turn after using its effect. I end my turn. (3)

"I draw," said Jaden. I end my turn. (1)

"I now gain yet another 5000 LPs," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 28,500* Oreichalkos Shunoros, attack his Winged Kuriboh!" said Dartz.

"I activate his ability," said Jaden. By tributing him, all Monsters in Attack Position on your field are destroyed and you take damage equal to their ATK strength. *Shunoros, Mirror Knights 1-4, Timeater, Oreichalkos Malevolence and Mirror Knight Calling and Gigas are destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 14700*

"Nicely done, Jay," said Syrus.

"I end my turn," said Dartz. (4)

"I tribute Burstinatrix for Elemental Hero Necroshade (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Miracle Fusion, allowing me to summon the ultimate Elemental Hero!

**To be continued…**


	33. Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck Part 5

Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck (5)

Previously…

"I now gain yet another 5000 LPs," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 28,500* Oreichalkos Shunoros, attack his Winged Kuriboh!" said Dartz.

"I activate his ability," said Jaden. By tributing him, all Monsters in Attack Position on your field are destroyed and you take damage equal to their ATK strength. *Shunoros, Mirror Knights 1-4, Timeater, Oreichalkos Malevolence and Mirror Knight Calling and Gigas are destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 14700*

"Nicely done, Jay," said Syrus.

"I end my turn," said Dartz. (4)

"I tribute Burstinatrix for Elemental Hero Necroshade (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Miracle Fusion, allowing me to summon the ultimate Elemental Hero! By sendin' the Fusion Material Monsters on my field or Graveyard, I get to summon the Elemental Hero Fusion Monster whose Fusion Material Monsters I sent out of play. I remove Elemental Hero Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman and Clayman from play to summon Elemental Hero Elixir (2900) in Attack Mode! For each Monster on the field that isn't a dark attribute Monster, he gains 300 ATK points! *Elixir's ATK rises to 3200* Necroshade, attack directly! *Dartz's LPs drop to 13,100* Elixir, attack his LPs! *Dartz's LPs drop to 9900* That ends my turn. (0)

"A good effort, but not good enough," said Dartz. I draw and summon Des Dendle (2000) in Defense Mode. *Elixir's ATK rises to 3500* Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"Elemental Hero Elixir, attack Des Dendle!" said Jaden drawing his card.

"I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny!" said Dartz. Your turn is moved forward by 1.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"I summon Mataza the Zapper [1800] in Attack Mode," said Dartz. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"Elixir, destroy Mataza!" said Jaden.

"I activate Shift!" said Dartz. Now, your attack will target Des Dendle. *Des Dendle is destroyed and Elixir's ATK drops to 3200*

"I switch Necroshade to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (2)

"I activate Twin-Bow Centaur's effect," said Dartz. I call heads and select Des Dendle as my target and Elixir as your target! Heads it is. *Elixir is destroyed* That ends my turn. (4)

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive, allowing me to return a Warrior-Type Monster back to my hand," said Jaden. I choose Wildheart! Next, I summon Wildheart in Defense Mode. Then, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (1)

"Since it's the start of another turn for me, I gain 1000 LPs," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 10,900* Then, I summon Troop Dragon (800) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (4)

"I tribute Wildheart and Necroshade for Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Bladedge, destroy Troop Dragon! *Troop Dragon is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 9100* That ends my turn. (1)

"I now gain 500 LPs for starting my turn," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 9600* I activate Elkibyo Drakmord. This card allows me to stop the attack of any Monster I choose, and it happens to be Bladedge, and during my Second Standby Phase, your Monster is destroyed and my card comes back to my hand. Then, I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness [2300] in Attack Mode. Now, I play my final card, Malevolent Nuzzler, giving Sea Serpent 700 ATK points. *Sea Serpent's ATK rises to 3000* Sea Serpent, destroy Bladedge!

**To be continued…**


	34. Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck Part 6

Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck (6)

Previously…

"I tribute Wildheart and Necroshade for Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Bladedge, destroy Troop Dragon! *Troop Dragon is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 9100* That ends my turn. (1)

"I now gain 500 LPs for starting my turn," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 9600* I activate Ekibyo Drakmord. This card allows me to stop the attack of any Monster I choose, and it happens to be Bladedge, and during my Second Standby Phase, your Monster is destroyed and my card comes back to my hand. Then, I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness [2300] in Attack Mode. Now, I play my final card, Malevolent Nuzzler, giving Sea Serpent 700 ATK points. *Sea Serpent's ATK rises to 3000* Sea Serpent, destroy Bladedge! *Bladedge and Ekibyo Drakmord are destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 3600*

"I activate Hero Signal!" said Jaden. This isn't over yet! With this card, since an Elemental Hero of mine was destroyed in battle, I get to summon a level 4 Monster with Elemental Hero in its name from my hand or deck and I choose Wildheart in Defense Mode!

"That ends my turn," said Dartz. (2)

"I draw, and since Necroshade is in my Graveyard, I get to Special Summon 1 Elemental Hero from my Graveyard that requires tributes, but I can only use this effect once. I choose to resurrect Bladedge! Next, I use my second Polymerization, tributing Bladedge and Wildheart on my field for a new Elemental Hero. Say hello to Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode! Next, I play _H-Heat Heart_, increasing Wildedge's ATK by 500. *Wildedge's ATK rises to 3100* Plus, when he attacks a Monster with less DEF than his ATK, the difference is subtracted from your LPs and thanks to his super power, I can attack all Monsters you control at once, but only one time. Wildedge, attack all of his Monsters! *Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, Malevolent Nuzzler, Mataza the Zapper, and Des Dendle are destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 7700* That ends my turn. (0)

"No matter what Monster you summon, by the power of the Oreichalkos, I will reign supreme!" said Dartz. I use Malevolent Nuzzler's other ability, letting me return it to the top of my deck by paying 500 of my LPs. *Dartz's LPs drop to 7200* Next, to begin my turn, I summon Destroyer Golem [2000] in Attack Mode. Then, I activate a second Elkibyo Drakmord and equip it to Wildedge! That ends my turn. (1)

"I play The Shallow Grave," said Jaden. This allows us to select a Monster in our Graveyards and set it on our respective fields. That ends my turn. (0)

"Only 1 turn left before Wildedge is destroyed," said Dartz. I reveal my face down Monster, Oreichalkos Gigas [900]! Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I reveal **my** face down Monster, Elemental Hero Bladedge!" said Jaden. Bladedge, destroy Gigas!

"I activate Bark of Dark Ruler!" said Dartz. This card allows me to reduce your Monster's ATK points by the amount of LPs I pay. The amount I pay must be in multiples of 100. I pay 1700 LPs! *Dartz's LPs drop to 5500, Bladedge's ATK drops to 900 and both Monsters are destroyed*

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"To begin, I re-summon Gigas [1400] back to my field," said Dartz. Next, by the effect of Drakmord, Wildedge is destroyed! *Wildedge is destroyed and Drakmord returns to Dartz's hand* Gigas, attack directly! Jaden's LPs drop to 2200* It's your move. (2)

"To begin, I summon Hero Kids (600) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (0)

"Then, I gain 500 LPs," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 6000* Gigas, destroy Hero Kids! *Hero Kids is destroyed* That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Mirage of Nightmare," said Jaden. This is just the card I need to take you down!

**To be continued…**


	35. Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck Part 7

Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck (7)

Previously…

"I reveal **my** face down Monster, Elemental Hero Bladedge!" said Jaden. Bladedge, destroy Gigas!

"I activate Bark of Dark Ruler!" said Dartz. This card allows me to reduce your Monster's ATK points by the amount of LPs I pay. The amount I pay must be in multiples of 100. I pay 1700 LPs! *Dartz's LPs drop to 5500, Bladedge's ATK drops to 900 and both Monsters are destroyed*

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"To begin, I re-summon Gigas [1400] back to my field," said Dartz. Next, by the effect of Drakmord, Wildedge is destroyed! *Wildedge is destroyed and Drakmord returns to Dartz's hand* Gigas, attack directly! Jaden's LPs drop to 2200* It's your move. (2)

"To begin, I summon Hero Kids (600) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (0)

"Then, I gain 500 LPs," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 6000* Gigas, destroy Hero Kids! *Hero Kids is destroyed* That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Mirage of Nightmare," said Jaden. This is just the card I need to take you down! It allows me to draw until my hand holds 4 cards during your Standby Phase, but during my own, I have to discard that same number to the Graveyard. That ends my turn. (0)

"My turn," said Dartz.

"Now, by Mirage's effect, I draw 4 cards," said Jaden.

"While your LPs continue to drop, mine continue to increase with every turn!" said Dartz. Gigas, attack directly!

"I activate Emergency Provisions!" said Jaden. For each Spell or Trap Card I send to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 LPs. I discard Mirage of Nightmare! *Jaden's LPs rise to 3200 then drop to 1800*

"Licious," said Chumley. Now Jaden gets to keep those cards in his hand.

"I end my turn," said Dartz.

"I summon Dark Catapulter (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (4)

"I gain yet another 500 LPs," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 6500* That ends my turn. (4)

"I summon another Hero Kids in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (4)

"My LPs continue to increase with every turn, and this one's no different" said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 7000* Gigas, attack Hero Kids! *Hero Kids is destroyed* That shall complete my turn. (5)

"I activate Monster Reincarnation," said Jaden. This Spell Card allows me to return a Monster from my Graveyard back to my hand, but I must discard a card. I use my card's effect to add Bladedge to my hand. Then, I summon another Hero Kids in Defense Mode. Finally, I'm gonna throw down a face down and end my turn. (2)

"More LPs for me!" said Dartz drawing his card. *Dartz's LPs rise to 7500* I summon Dreamsprite [700] in Attack Mode. As long as she stays on my field, whenever she's attacked, I can redirect that attack to another of my Monsters. That ends my turn. (5)

"I activate _Burial from Another Dimension_," said Jaden. This card returns all of my Monsters out of play back to my Graveyard. Then, I play Silent Dead, allowing me to return a Normal Monster from my Graveyard back to my field in Defense Mode and I choose Clayman. As a side-effect, the Monster cannot attack. Finally, that ends my turn. (1)

"I gain yet another 500 LPs by Deutoros' effect," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 8000* Next, I summon Humanoid Slime (2000) in Defense Mode. Dreamsprite, attack his Hero Kids!

"I activate A Hero Emerges!" said Jaden.

**To be continued…**


	36. Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck Part 8

Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck (8)

Previously…

"I activate _Burial from Another Dimension_," said Jaden. This card returns all of my Monsters out of play back to my Graveyard. Then, I play Silent Dead, allowing me to return a Normal Monster from my Graveyard back to my field in Defense Mode and as a side-effect, the Monster cannot attack. I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman! Finally, that ends my turn. (1)

"I gain yet another 500 LPs by Deutoros' effect," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 8000* Next, I summon Humanoid Slime (2000) in Defense Mode. Dreamsprite, attack his Hero Kids!

"I activate A Hero Emerges!" said Jaden. You select 1 card in my hand and if it's a Monster, I get to summon it, under normal circumstances that is, but, I have only 1 card and it just happens to be a Monster, so I summon Bladedge in Attack Mode! *Hero Kids is still destroyed*

"That ends my turn," said Dartz.

"I activate _O-Over Soul_," said Jaden. With it, I get to summon an Elemental Hero Normal Monster from my Graveyard and I choose Avian in Attack Mode! Next, I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards then discard any 2 afterwards. Then, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (1)

"This time, my LPs increase by 1000," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 9000. Dartz laughs* Gigas, attack Sparkman!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Jaden. Like its name suggests, your attack is neutralized!

"Very well," said Dartz. I end my turn. (6)

"I switch Sparkman to Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, I tribute Sparkman and Avian for Elemental Hero Neos (2500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Neos, destroy Gigas! *Gigas is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 7900* That ends my turn. (1)

"To begin, I return Gigas [1900] back to my field," said Dartz Then, by Deutoros' effect, I gain 1000 LPs! *Dartz's LPs rise to 8900* I end my turn. (6)

"I play Dandelion (300) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Next, thanks to its super power, I get to summon 2 Fluff Tokens (0000 each) in Defense Mode and I can't use the tokens as tributes this turn. That ends my turn. (1)

"Then, it's another 1000 LPs added to my total," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 9900* Gigas, destroy Dandelion! *Dandelion is destroyed* I end my turn by discarding 1 card from my hand. (6)

"I tribute the Fluff Tokens for Elemental Hero Bladedge in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Neos, destroy Gigas! *Gigas is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 9300* Bladedge, destroy Dreamsprite!

"I use her effect to move it toward Humanoid Slime," said Dartz. *Humanoid Slime is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 8700*

"I'll leave it at that," said Jaden. (0)

"Gigas, return to my field at once!" said Dartz.*Gigas [2400] reappears on the field* Now Deutoros' effect activates again, boosting my LPs by another 1000 points! Dartz's LPs rise to 9700. That ends my turn. (6)

"I summon _Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird_ (800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Thanks to its super power, I gain 500 LPs for each card in your hand and there are 6, giving me 3000 LPs! *Jaden's LPs rise to 4800* Elemental Hero Neos, destroy Gigas! *Gigas is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 9600* Air Hummingbird, destroy Dreamsprite! *Dreamsprite is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 9500* Bladedge, attack directly! *Dartz's LPs drop to 6900* That ends my turn. (0)

"Gigas return!" said Dartz. *Gigas [2900] reappears on Dartz's field* Now, I gain yet another 500 LPs. *Dartz's LPs rise to 7400* Gigas, destroy Neos!

**To be continued…**


	37. Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck Part 9

Dartz's Oreichalkos Deck (9)

Previously…

"Gigas, return to my field at once!" said Dartz. *Gigas [2400] reappears on the field* Now Deutoros' effect activates again, boosting my LPs by another 1000 points! *Dartz's LPs rise to 9700* That ends my turn. (6)

"I summon _Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird_ (800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Thanks to its super power, I gain 500 LPs for each card in your hand during my Standby Phases and there are 6, giving me 3000 LPs! *Jaden's LPs rise to 4800* Elemental Hero Neos, destroy Gigas! *Gigas is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 9600* Air Hummingbird, destroy Dreamsprite! *Dreamsprite is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 9500* Bladedge, attack directly! *Dartz's LPs drop to 6900* That ends my turn. (0)

"Gigas return!" said Dartz. *Gigas [2900] reappears on Dartz's field*. Now, I gain yet another 500 LPs. *Dartz's LPs rise to 7400* Gigas, destroy Neos! *Neos is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 4400* That ends my turn. (6)

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I gain another 500 LPs by Deutoros' effect," said Dartz. *Dartz's LPs rise to 7900* Gigas, attack Air Hummingbird!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Jaden. All Monsters you have in Attack Mode are destroyed. *Gigas is destroyed*

"That ends my turn," said Dartz discarding a card. (6)

"My move," said Jaden. *Jaden's LPs rise to 7400* Air Hummingbird, attack directly! *Dartz's LPs drop to 7100* Bladedge, direct attack! *Dartz's LPs drop to 4500* Finally, I'm gonna throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"Gigas return again!" said Dartz. Now, I still gain 500 LPs. *Dartz's LPs rise to 5000 and Gigas [3400] reappears on the field* Gigas, destroy Bladedge!

"I activate _Mirror Gate_!" said Jaden. Now, your Monster and my Monster switch places and the Battle Phase conducts as normal. Gigas, destroy Bladedge! *Bladedge is destroyed and Dartz's LPs drop to 4200* I may have lost a Monster, but I gained control of yours.

"I end my turn," said Dartz. (6)

"Then, I gain another 3000 LPs by my Hummingbird's effect," said Jaden drawing his card. *Jaden's LPs rise to 10,400* I summon _Neo Spacian Flare Scarab_(500) in Attack Mode. My Monster gains 400 ATK points for each Spell or Trap Card you have on the field and it looks to me like you have 4. *Flare Scarab's ATK rises to 2100* Gigas, attack Dartz directly! *Dartz's LPs drop to 800* Air Hummingbird, wipe him out! Dartz's LPs drop to 0* That's game!

"He won!" said Syrus.

"No, how could the Oreichalkos fail me?" asked Dartz. *The Seal shrinks around him and takes his soul* *Elsewhere…*

"That green light, it can't be!" said Valon.

"Maybe it is," said Raphael. Our master must have defeated that Jaden person.

"Let's go find out," said Valon. *The gang rush off* *They enter the room a half-hour later*

"Where's Master Dartz?" asked Raphael.

"The Seal of Oreichalkos took his soul," said Chumley.

"What? You expect me to believe that?" asked Raphael.

"It's true," said Syrus.

"Prove it to me by defeatin' me in a duel, Syrus" said Valon.

**To be continued…**


	38. Valon's Armor Deck Part 1

Valon's Armor Deck (1)

Previously…

"That green light, it can't be!" said Valon.

"Maybe it is," said Raphael. Our master must have defeated that Jaden person.

"Let's go find out," said Valon. *The gang rush off* *They enter the room a half-hour later*

"Where's Master Dartz?" asked Raphael.

"The Seal of Oreichalkos took his soul," said Chumley.

"What? You expect me to believe that?" asked Raphael.

"It's true," said Syrus.

"Prove it to us by defeatin' me in a duel, Syrus" said Valon.

"Alright then, let's duel!" said Syrus.

"I'll begin with a Monster known as _Buster Knuckle_(0000) in Attack Mode," said Valon.

"Why would you play a Monster with 0 ATK points in Attack Mode?" asked Syrus.

"You're about to find out why mate," said Valon. My Monster gains 200 ATK points for each Armor Monster I have in play. *Buster Knuckle's ATK rises to 200* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Cycroid (800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Then, I play the Spell Card Power Bond, which acts just like Polymerization, allowing me to send Cycroid on my field and Steamroid in my hand to summon Steam Gyroid (2200) in Attack Mode. Thanks to Power Bond, my Monster doubles in strength! *Gyroid's ATK rises to 4400* Steam Gyroid, destroy Buster Knuckle!

"I activate _Extinction Fist_!" said Valon. This lil' number lets me negate your Fusion Monster's attack and you Special Summon your Monster's Fusion Material Monsters back to your field. *Steamroid and Cycroid appear on Syrus' field*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Syrus. (2)

"Thanks to your Power Bond's other effect, you now take damage equal to your Monster's original ATK strength!" said Valon. *Syrus' LPs drop to 5800* Now, to start my turn, I summon _Big Bang Blow _(0000) in Attack Mode. *Buster Knuckle's ATK rises to 400* Next, I play the _Seal of Oreichalkos_! As I'm sure ya figured it out, the Seal gives each and every one of my Monsters 500 ATK points (which I'll indicate) and allows me to have 10 Monsters on my field at one time. *Buster Knuckle's ATK rises to 900 and Big Bang Blow's ATK rises to 500* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I summon Drillroid (1600) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Steam Gyroid, destroy Big Bang Blow! *Big Bang Blow is destroyed and Valon's LPs drop to 4100* *Buster Knuckle's ATK drops to 700*

"Now ya done it mate…," said Valon. …Activated me Monster's ability that is. Now, all Monsters on the field are destroyed and their ATK points are subtracted from their controller's LPs. *Buster Knuckle, Drillroid, and Steam Gyroid are destroyed, reducing Syrus' LPs to 0*

"Syrus, no!" said Chumley.

"He he, so long mate!" said Valon.

"I lost," said Syrus. *Syrus collapses on the ground, the seal shrinks around him and takes his soul* *His image appears on the Seal of Oreichalkos Card Valon shows the gang*

"You can keep the card," said Valon tossing the card to them. *Valon walks away* *Meanwhile…*

"Now's my chance to defeat the new king of games," said Raphael. Jaden, it's time to duel! The name's Raphael and it's time that I show you the true power of my deck!

**To be continued…**


	39. Raphael's Guardian Deck Part 1

Raphael's Guardian Deck (1)

Previously…

"I summon Drillroid (1600) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Steam Gyroid, destroy Big Bang Blow! *Big Bang Blow is destroyed and Valon's LPs drop to 4100* *Buster Knuckle's ATK drops to 700*

"Now ya done it mate…," said Valon. …Activated me Monster's ability that is. Now, all Monsters on the field are destroyed and their ATK points are subtracted from their controller's LPs. *Buster Knuckle, Drillroid, and Steam Gyroid are destroyed, reducing Syrus' LPs to 0*

"Syrus, no!" said Chumley.

"He he, so long mate!" said Valon.

"I lost," said Syrus. *Syrus collapses on the ground, the seal shrinks around him and takes his soul* *His image appears on the Seal of Oreichalkos Card Valon shows the gang*

"You can keep the card," said Valon tossing the card to them. *Valon walks away* *Meanwhile…*

"Now's my chance to defeat the new king of games," said Raphael. Jaden, it's time to duel! The name's Raphael and it's time that I show you the true power of my deck!

"I'm gonna start off with Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. By summoning him with no other cards out on my field, I draw 2 cards. Next, I'm gonna throw down a face down and end my turn. (6)

"I summon Arsenal Summoner (1600) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. Next, I play Morale Boost, giving the player that activates an equip Spell Card 1000 additional LPs and when that Spell Card is destroyed, 1000 points of damage is dealt to the controller as damage. Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, I use Polymerization to tribute them for Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode. Next, I use his super power, allowing me to destroy 1 Monster on the field with an original ATK less than his as long as I discard 1 card from my hand. I send Burstinatrix to the Graveyard to destroy Arsenal Summoner!

"I activate _Crystal Seal_!" said Raphael. Your Monster is forbidden to attack or be tributed.

"I don't think so," said Jaden. I activate Solemn Judgment! By paying half of my LPs, I can negate the summoning of a Monster, or the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy that card. *Jaden's LPs drop to 4000 and Crystal Seal is destroyed* *Arsenal Summoner is also destroyed by Thunder Giant's effect* Thunder Giant, attack directly! *Raphael's LPs drop to 5600* That ends my turn. (4)

"I summon _Backup Gardna_(2200) in Defense Mode and equip it with the Rod of Silence- Kay'est Spell Card, giving him 500 DEF points. *Backup Gardna's DEF rises to 2700* That ends my turn. (1)

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Sparkman from the Graveyard," said Jaden. Then, I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Spark Blaster, which of course can only be equipped to Sparkman and I use its effect, allowing me to change the mode of a Monster on the field and I choose Backup Gardna and, by your Morale's effect, I gain 1000 LPs. *Jaden's LPs rise to 5000* Thunder Giant, destroy Backup Gardna! *Backup Gardna is destroyed and Raphael's LPs drop to 3700* Sparkman and Wildheart, attack directly! *Raphael's LPs drop to 600* That ends my turn. (2)

"I won't let this duel end!" said Raphael. I draw. No, not Guardian Eatos! I end my turn. (2)

"Elemental Hero Wildheart, end this duel! *Raphael's LPs drop to 0* That's game!

"Nicely done, Jaden, way to play!" said Syrus. *Chumley's stomach growls*

"You know what I want now?" asked Chumley. A grilled cheese back at our dorm so Let's go! *The gang race off*


End file.
